Enemy Among Comrades
by M4dG4rl
Summary: A friend of The Furious Five returns to Jade Palace, with an evil plan from his master. Things get a little complicated when Po is having love triangle problem between himself, Tigress and this new comer. PoXTigressXOC.
1. Memory of The Past

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

_**The Valley of Peace, Jade Palace : Training Hall,**_

E-X-I-L-E

That five letters just spit out from his master's mouth. Honestly, he never expected to hear that word. Especially when that word was pointed to him.

That young alligator bulged at his master, while his master stared him back behind his soft gaze.

"This is unfair, Master Oogway," said the alligator to his master. "You can't banish me."

"I'm sorry, Yao," said Master Oogway softly. "I didn't mean to banish you. But you have to find your own place that match for you."

"Nothing place as match as The Valley of Peace for me, Master. I was born and raised in here. I have been trained Kung Fu by you for ten years, since I was six. And you have nominated me as The Future Grand Master of Jade Palace."

"One who was born in a place does not mean he always intended to live in there." Said Master Oogway softly. "Sometimes, someone have to leave his birth place to find other place for him to stay. Everybody has their place, Yao. You only need to find your own place."

"And what made you think that The Valley of Peace isn't a place for me, Master? Tell me!" Snapped Yao the alligator.

"Your power." Master Oogway replied.

"What's wrong with my power?"

"You have an ability to hypnotize. It's too dangerous for The Valley of Peace."

"But Master," said Yao quickly. "I can control it. I will not use it in a wrong way."

"I believe in you," said Master Oogway. "I believe that you may control it. But sometimes, there are things that we can't control."

"What do you mean?" asked Yao. "I don't understand."

Master Oogway shook his head. "You don't need to understand. You only need to know."

Master Oogway then walked past leaving Yao alone.

After Master Oogway was gone, Yao tried to remember the event he had just experienced.

_He and his friend, Shifu, were walking around the village to enjoy fresh air. But on their way, they were interpected by two big fat pigs._

"_Hey, get out of our way!" Ordered Yao to those pigs._

_But the pigs didn't step aside. Instead, they came closer to Yao and Shifu._

"_Give us your money!" Ordered the first pig in threat tone._

"_Hey. Don't you know who we are?" asked Yao as he placed his paws on his hips. "We are Master Oogway's students from Jade Palace."_

"_Yeah," Shifu agreed Yao. "You mess with us, you mess with the wrong guys."_

"_Oh. You think we care about it?" said the second pig cavalierly. "You two are just students, not masters. Your Kung Fu is no match for ours."_

"_Then try me." Shifu challenged them._

_Soon, the two pigs punched Shifu and Yao. Although the two pigs didn't know Kung Fu, but their power were strong enough to make Shifu and Yao fell down._

_Yao felt his eyes swollen. He saw Shifu got up and was trying to punch the first pig. The next second, they struggled on the ground._

"_Give us your money!" ordered the second pig to Yao._

_Yao was mad. Not because of he was threatened, but because of that pigs have humbled his pride._

"_Fight me, if you dare!" Yelled Yao._

_Yao then got up and sent a punch to pig's belly. But the fat on pig's belly protected him from the punch._

_The pig swept Yao's feet, that made Yao lost his balance. The pig was about ready to smash himself down to hit Yao. _

_Yao stared to that pig's eyes with full of fear. Instantly and suddenly, something strange passed through his mind. But Yao kept staring at the pig's eyes._

_When the pig was ready to jump, his move was stopped. He stood at his place with his blank stare. The pig stiff just like a statue._

_Yao rushed to get himself up again. Shifu and the first pig stopped their fighting and stared in confuse to that pig that was rigid petrified. The second pig waved his paw on his friend's face. But there was no sign that the pig was disturbed._

"_What did you do to him?" asked the first pig._

"_I… I don't know." Answered Yao._

"_You must to get him back. Wake him up!" yelled the pig._

"_But I don't know how," Yao yelled him back. "I just stared at his eyes and—"_

"_You just hypnotized him to rigid just like a rock!"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Yao nor Shifu, both were surprised to hear that. Mainly for Yao, because he never realized that he had a power to hypnotize someone in his sixteen years-old._

_But Master Oogway realized it. After he woke the hypnotized-pig up, he decided that Yao couldn't stay in Valley of Peace anymore._

"Why, Master," whispered Yao as he shed his tears. "What made you worry that I couldn't control my hypnosis power?"

But Master Oogway's command couldn't be denied. Honestly, Yao felt sad to leave The Valley of Peace or Jade Palace. By leaving The Valley of Peace, it means he leaves his home, his friends, his master, and his future in Kung Fu. Of course, by banished Yao from Jade Palace, it also means that Yao has to willing to let go off his future in Kung Fu as the next Grand Master of Jade Palace and that was the hurt most.

He had long been craving his dream to become The Grand Master of Jade Palace. Since he was little, he had an interest in Kung Fu and idolized Grand Master Oogway. He was so happy when Master Oogway accepted him as his student and nominated him as the next Grand Master of Jade Palace.

However, he had to shut his dream to become the next Grand Master of Jade Palace because Master Oogway had nominated Shifu as the next Grand Master of Jade Palace, replacing Yao.

**60 years later**

_**Golden Palace,**_

The Lion was sitting with his cross-legged position on top the rock beneath the tree as he closed his eyes. The lion seemed about thirty years-old. By wearing a gold-armor, he looked dashing and handsome. The gentle breeze blew out his manes softly. He was meditating.

But, no matter how hard he tried to concrentation, his mind always brought him to memories of his past five years ago. When he was a student of Jade Palace. When he was a prize-pupil of Master Shifu. When he was a friend of The Furious Five. When he was—

"Fu Chan." Someone called the lion, interrupting his day dreaming.

The lion opened his blue-eyes slowly. He saw an old-alligator in front of him. The old-alligator wore a long yellow robe. Although the alligator was about 76 years old, but he seemed strong enough.

The lion stood up and bowed to the alligator.

"Yes, Master Yao."

"It's your turn." Said the alligator.

"I know, Master."

The alligator turned away from the lion.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," replied the lion. "I'm ready."

"Good," the alligator grinned. "This is the time for us to take something that is rightfully ours."

"I agree, Master."

"You know I planned this not only for me but also for you, Fu Chan,"

The lion only listened.

"You nor me, had been treated unfairly," continued the alligator. "This is the only chance for us to move. My hypnosis power is now more powerful than sixty years ago." He turned to the lion. "Shortly, you will get the title that you had dreamed as 'The Dragon Warrior'. And I," The alligator chucked bitterly. "I will get my dream as 'The Grand Master of Jade Palace."

"I know, Master," said the lion. "I can't wait to see my old-friends, The Furious Five, tomorrow."

**Author's Note : Is it a good starts? Or a bad starts? Is my English still suck?**

**Everybody always have their own opinion and I want to know what's your opinion about this chapter. So, please review.**


	2. A Letter

** I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

_**Valley of Peace, Jade Palace : Training Hall**_

"C'mon Po." Cheered Monkey. "You can do that."

"There are still three more bean buns to go." Continued Crane.

"I… I'm trying, guys." Said Po with his mouth full of bean buns.

"Mantis." called Monkey. "Bring three more in here."

"Here you go." Mantis brought three bean buns with his little thingies to Po.

Po took it. He was trying to put it in his mouth although there was no room anymore.

"C'mon Po," cheered Mantis. "You can do it. You can do it."

"In… a… minutes."

Po tried to close his mouth tightly to prevent himself from spitting out the bean buns. He was trying… and trying… and trying… The Furious Five stared in awe.

"Yeah…" Po sticked his hands up in the air victoriously. He did it.

The Furious Five cheered.

"Well done, Po." Said Crane as he approached to Po and attempted slapped his wing on Po's back when suddenly Mantis tried to stop him.

"Crane. Don't do it. You will make him spit—"

Too late. Crane had slapped his wing on Po's back, that made Po spit out all bean buns from his mouth. The bean buns bounced around the hall as it hit the wall and floor. The Furious Five quickly ducked.

"Akk…"

Someone just got hit by the bean buns and yelled in pain. It was Zeng, the messenger.

Po and The Furious Five saw Zeng lying down on the floor near the door. They hurried and surrounded him.

"Oh, Zeng. Are you okay?" asked Viper in worried tone.

Zeng shook his head as he tried to get himself. "I'm okay."

"What brings you here?" asked Tigress. "Does Master Shifu summon us?"

"Yes, Master Tigress," answered Zeng. "Master Shifu just received a letter from a messenger. He wants to see all of you now."

* * *

_**Hall of Warriors,**_

Po and The Furious Five made their way to Hall of Warriors, where Grand Master Shifu had been waiting for them. The geese servants opened the main door when The Masters was about to come inside.

Grand Master Shifu was standing near The Moon Pool as he was reading a scroll.

"Master Shifu." Po and The Furious Five said in unison.

Master Shifu stopped reading the scroll when he realized his pupils' arrival.

"There you are," said Master Shifu. He cleared his throat. "There is something that I need to tell you."

Master Shifu gave the scroll to Tigress.

Tigress unwrapped the scroll and read it.

_To The Grand Master Shifu of Jade Palace, _

_It would be a honor for me if you're willing to welcome me to The Jade Palace tomorrow. If you're reading this message, it means I'm on my way to The Valley of Peace. I miss you and my friends. Please convey my greetings to The Furious Five._

_Your former student, Fu Chan, Master of Golden Palace_

"So, Fu Chan will be back?" asked Tigress.

"What?" asked Viper in surprise. "Fu Chan? Our Fu Chan?"

"Excatly." Replied Master Shifu.

"Really?" Monkey looked happy.

"Oh. I miss him much." Continued Mantis.

"I can't wait to see him. When will he arrive?" asked Crane.

"Oh… he certainly has changed much." Said Viper.

"Hey… hey.. guys. Wait a minute." Interrupted Po. "Is it Fu Chan the lion, Master Shifu's former student?"

"Yes, Po." Replied Mantis. "You had heard about him already before you were choosen as The Dragon Warrior, right?"

"Yes. Of course." Said Po. "He was banished from Jade Palace five years ago by Master Oogway. Surely he is a bad guy. But what confuses me is why are you guys, feeling happy about him."

Po stared to the Five and Master Shifu. There was a silence moment until Master Shifu finally spoke.

"There is something that you or villagers didn't know about Fu Chan, Po." Said Master Shifu. "Fu Chan is not exactly a bad guy."

"So. Is there something that you and the five are trying to hide?" asked Po.

"We will never try to hide something."

"So. Could you tell me the truth about him?"

Master Shifu sighed. "You can ask the five. I will have all servants to prepare the palace to welcome Fu Chan's arrival."

"But Master Shifu—"

"You dismissed."

Po and The Furious Five bowed before they were finally gone.

Master Shifu turned to The Moon Pool and stared at his reflection as he mused.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why did I sense that something bad will happen to my students?"

**Author's Note : Well?  
How? Is it a good chapter? Or bad chapter? Whatever on your mind, please leave it on review. All authors love review.**


	3. Fu Chan's Arrival

_**Author's Note : Well. This is the third chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Tomorrow morning, Valley of Peace : Jade Palace**_

All servants in Jade Palace were busy preparing everything to welcome Fu Chan's arrival. Some geese and pigs were cleaning the Training hall and Hall of Warriors while the others were preparing the room for Fu Chan to sleep. Master Shifu even invited Mr. Ping to cook the foods in Jade Palace. Although Mr. Ping was confused why Master Shifu would accept Fu Chan to back to Jade Palace, cause as far as he knew, Fu Chan had been banished, but he kept helping to cook.

Po and The Furious Five didn't do anything to prepare Fu Chan's arrival. They were in Viper's room.

"So," Po began the conversation. "Could someone tell me what is something I didn't know about Fu Chan? Why should we accept him?"

The Five stared to each others.

Instead of answering Po's questions, Monkey asked him.

"Well. What do you think about him?"

Po shrugged. "He was Master Shifu's student and your comrade. But I didn't know why he was banished. I'm pretty sure he had done something wrong."

"Master Oogway never banished him." Said Monkey.

Po was jolted. "What?!"

"That's true." Said Mantis.

"But why did he leave Jade Palace?"

"Fu Chan left Jade Palace because of his own choice," answered Crane. "Five years ago, Fu Chan was Master Shifu's prize student and our comrade. He was so strong. Even stronger than Tigress," said Crane as he glance at Tigress.

"What happened?"

"Five years ago," Tigress continued Crane's explanation. "Fu Chan was challenging Master Oogway to fight. Just like Tai Lung, he wanted the dragon scroll. He made two treaties : if he win, he will get the dragon scroll and become The Dragon Warrior. But if he loses, he will leave Jade Palace.

Tigress stopped for a while to take a deep breath. "We were surprised when he was Challenging Master Oogway. But we couldn't stop him. That night, the battle happened between Master Oogway and Fu Chan. No one knew about that battle but people of Jade Palace. Of course, Fu Chan was no match for Master Oogway and it will never be match.

"Master Oogway beated him up easily. Ashamed because of his lost, he decided to leave although Master Oogway asked him to stay. We tried to convince him to stay, but he said that he couldn't stay at Jade Palace anymore because he had to obey the treaty he made."

"So," said Po. "He is not a bad guy?"

Tigress shook her head. "The only thing that made him looked like a bad guy is when he was challenging Master Oogway. Above of all, he was a good student and friend."

"I see."

"He was our comrade." Said Mantis.

"If only he kept staying, there would be The Furious Six." Continued Viper.

"We were so sad when he decided to leave Jade Palace." Said Crane.

"Yeah," said Monkey. "Especially for Tigress."

"MONKEY?" Tigress bulged at Monkey. An anger was pictured on her face.

"Why? You like him, right?"

"I like him because he was the strongest member of us all!"

"Oh really?" Monkey teased her. "You two looked adorable when you two were together."

"Monkey! Keep your words!" snapped Tigress.

"Oh… I can see your face is blushing when you hear Fu Chan's name."

"No. Stop that!"

"Fu Chan…"

"Monkey!"

"Fu Chan…"

"Monkey stop that. Or you will get—"

"Fu Chan…"

"Enough!"

"Fu Chan…."

_WHACK_

Tigress punched Monkey's face.

"Ugh…" Monkey touched his face. "Tigress. That's hurt."

Tigress crossed her arms. "Next time, you have to keep your tongue. Make sure that no one is offended by your words."

Po came closer to Tigress.

"Is it true?" asked Po.

"What is the true?" Tigress asked back.

"That you like Fu Chan?"

"NO! How many times do I have told that I don't like him in that way. I just like him because...because I respect in him."

"True?"

"Po. Do you want me to punch you just like I did to Monkey?"

Po immediately shook his head. "Of course not," he sighed. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Glad? Glad for what?"

"Uh… nothing," answered Po nervously. "Nothing."

"Wait a minute," said Monkey as he narrowed his eyes. "Po. Will you be jealous if Tigress likes Fu Chan?"

"What? Pff… of course not." Said Po. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Are-You-Sure…..?"

"Oh. Stop that Monkey." Said Po.

"You like Tigress…" Monkey teased again.

"Monkey." Po tried to stop Monkey.

"Monkey!" Tigress suddenly snapped him again. "Do you want to get more punch in your face?"

Monkey was silent. He covered his mouth.

"Good." said Tigress as she realized that Monkey finally stopped.

There was a silence moment until finally Monkey spoke again.

"But seriously. Po, you like Tigress, right?"

"MONKEY!"

Monkey quickly ran away. He reached the door and bursted out of Viper's room. Tigress got up and chased him.

"MONKEY!"

Monkey was still running. Avoiding himself from Tigress.

"C'mon guys," said Viper. "We should run after them before something bad happen to Monkey."

* * *

Po, Viper, Crane and Mantis went out of the room. They were searching the tiger and the monkey around the Palace. There was no sign of them until they finally reached the terrace of the Hall of Warriors.

Monkey was seen captured by Tigress. She grabbed Monkey's long-tail that made Monkey couldn't run away. She tripped it and pressed him againts the floor.

"Still dare to talk about it?" said Tigress as she kept pining Monkey.

"Tigress, stop it!" Yelled Viper.

"No. I will not before he apologize to me." Said Tigress.

"Monkey. Apologise to her." Said Crane.

"Why should I ?" asked Monkey. He didn't want to apologise.

"You offended her." Said Crane.

"It was her that too excessive. She was easily offended." Monkey denied. "She really like Fu Chan. Why didn't she admit it?"

Tigress pressed Monkey's head to floor. "What did you say?"

"Just apologise, Monkey," said Po. He didn't want to hear Monkey talked more about Fu Chan. "Don't you want to see the sun tomorrow?"

"The sun always rises, Po," said Monkey. "I still can see the sun tomorrow— Aw.."

Tigress pressed him againts the floor stronger. "The sun will always rise, but I will make sure that you won't see it tomorrow if you still decide to not apologize to me."

"Yeah Tigress," Mantis cheered. Instead tried to help, Mantis enjoyed the fight."Press him. Make him suffer."

Viper hissed to Mantis that made him was silent.

"Guys. Stop it," said Viper. She almost gave up. "You two are too childish."

But Tigress didn't stop pressing Monkey. And Monkey still didn't apologise.

Po, Viper, Crane and Mantis couldn't do anything anymore. They were too scared to arbitrate the struggle. They did nothing but only watch the fight.

"You guys have not changed much." A voice interrupted them.

Po, Viper, Crane and Mantis looked over their shoulders too see who was speaking. Even Tigress and Monkey stopped their struggle.

A lion was standing in front of them. He smiled to the warriors. "Hey guys. I'm back."

The Furious Five was surprised to see him.

"Fu Chan." The Furious Five called him in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note : Well. Hope this chapter enjoyed you. And I always hope for your review. But please don't insult my english language cause it's not my main language.**


	4. Reunion

**Here is the chapter four. Sorry cause my English still bad. But I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

** I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

"Fu Chan!" The Furious Five shouted out that name out happily.

The lion laughed. He opened his arms.

"Hey, guys."

The Furious Five hurried to Fu Chan. They made a group hug, except Tigress.

"Ow, Man. Fu Chan, you have changed much." Said Mantis as he and the others broke the hug.

"Oh. Really?"

"Sure. Look at you," said Mantis. He observed the lion. "You are dashing with that golden armor."

"Aw, thanks Mantis," said Fu Chan. "You're great too."

Fu Chan then turned to the rest of The Furious Five, that stared him back with smile.

"Wow. Look at you, guys," said Fu Chan. "You're great. I heard you have been becoming The Legendary of The Furious Five."

The Furious Five chuckled.

Fu Chan came closer to Monkey.

"Yo. Monkey," said Fu Chan. "Still as cool as the last time I remembered."

"Aw. Thanks Fu Chan."

Fu Chan then turned to Viper. He caressed her head.

"Hey, Viper," greeted Fu Chan. " You have not changed yet. You never remove that lotus flowers from your head?"

Viper giggled. "Oh, Fu Chan. You knew I have been wearing this lotus flowers since I was a baby."

"Oh, yeah," said Fu Chan. "You're not you without those lotus flowers."

Viper gave a punch slowly to Fu Chan as smiled.

"Crane!" Fu Chan turned to Crane. Crane just grinned. "You also have not changed much. You are still wearing that straw hat."

Crane chuckled. "Yeah. This hat is like as my identity."

Fu Chan laughed. "Oh! By the way," said Fu Chan as he remembered something. "I brought something for you." he pulled out something from his golden armor. He handed Crane something with a frame. "Here," he gave it to Crane. "I bought it on my way to here. I hope you'll like it."

Crane's eyes widened when he noticed the object that has been given by Fu Chan.

"Wow!" Crane almost yelled happily. He gripped it. "A painting of calligraph. Thanks."

"I knew it that you would like it." he then turned to Tigress, that was just silent.

"Hey, Tigress," He came over to Tigress and pulled her in a hug. "How are you?" asked Fu Chan softly as he released his hug but his hand kept on her shoulder.

"Oh… Uhm… I… I'm fine," answered Tigress nervously. "How about you?"

"I'm fine too." Replied Fu Chan.

There was a silence moment as the two felines were staring at each other.

*Cough*

A panda coughed.

"Oh," Fu Chan released his hand from Tigress' shoulder and turned to Po. "Uhm… Hey. You must be The Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, buddy," said Po. He came to Fu Chan and stretched out one's hand. "My name's Po Ping."

"Oh," Fu Chan reached Po's hand and shook it. "It's a honor for me to meet The Dragon Warrior."

"Oh. Yeah Thanks," said Po. "It's a honor for me too. To meet Master Fu Chan from Golden Palace."

"C'mon," said Fu Chan. "Just call me Fu Chan."

"Oh, Uhm, yeah. Fu Chan. Right."

Fu Chan chuckled. "I have heard about your battle againts Lord Shen."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. China owes you."

"That's not true," said Po. "It's my duty as The Dragon Warrior to protect China."

"You are really great, Master Po Ping. I heard how you defeated that evil peacock 'Lord Shen'. By using inner peace, you caught the cannon ball, redirected it and then—" Fu Chan imitated Po's move when he was catching the cannon ball. "KABOOM…! You defeated him."

"Actually, he died not because of me," said Po. "He died because of his own weapon."

"Oh. I see," said Fu Chan. "Anyway. However, you can't hide your awesomeness, Master Po Ping. Come on. Admit it." Fu Chan clapped Po's shoulder.

"Yeah… thanks again," said Po happily. "Oh… by the way. Can you call me Po? Just 'Po', as The Furious Five did."

"Sure. Uh… 'Po'."

"Sounds weird when you call him 'Po'." Commented Monkey.

"Yeah. I'm not used to call you just 'Po'."

"Don't worry, buddy," said Po. "You'll get used to."

Fu Chan smiled. "Hey. Where is Grand Master Shifu?"

"He is in Hall of Warriors," Crane gestured to the main door of Hall of Warriors.

"Will he be happy to see me?" asked Fu Chan.

"Of course he will be," said Monkey. "Anyway, he welcomes your arrival with open arms."

"He does?"

"True," said Viper. "We even have prepared some delicious foods for you.

"Sounds great," said Fu Chan. "Can I see Master Shifu now?"

"Indeed," said Mantis. "He has been waiting for you."

"Then let us get in the hall." Said Viper as she slithered toward the door's hall.

Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Po followed Viper.

"Come on, Tigress," said Fu Chan. He reached Tigress' wrist and gripped it as they entered together into the hall.

Po noticed what Fu Chan did. Somehow, he didn't like to see the way Fu Chan holding Tigress' wrist.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is too short. But, what do you think about this chapter?**

**Feel free to review**


	5. Hypnotized

**Author's Note : Well. This is Chapter five. Forgive me cause I'm still suck in english language.**

**Enjoy**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

The main door of Hall of Heroes was opened. Master Shifu noticed to see who the comers were.

"Fu Chan," whispered Shifu when he saw the lion with his pupils.

Po, The Furious Five and Fu Chan walked toward Master Shifu. All of them, including Fu Chan, bowed to him.

"Master Shifu." They said in unison.

Master Shifu stared at his pupils.

"I have come home, Master." Said Fu Chan as he raised his head, followed by others.

Master Shifu came closer to Fu Chan. "How are you, Fu Chan?"

"I'm fine, Master."

"I'm happy to hear that," said Master Shifu. He cleared his throat. "You must be tired. Take a rest in your room. We all will have dinner together."

"Thank you, Master," said Fu Chan politely. "But I still want to be with my friends."

"No problem. But don't forget to get back for dinner."

* * *

**In The Night,**

Po, The Furious Five, Master Shifu and Fu Chan were in the kitchen. They were sitting on they own seats (except for Mantis), around the big table, that full of the foods on it.

"Hm…delicious," said Fu Chan as he reached a bowl and took some dumplings. He chewed it. "Hm…. Tasty." he then tried to sipped the noddle near his plate. "Mmm… this is very good. Who cooks this all delicious foods?"

"Mr. Ping." Replied Mantis as he sipped the noodle. He sat on the table since it was impossible for him to sit on seat to enjoy the food.

"Mr. Ping? Who is Mr. Ping?" asked Fu Chan.

"He is my father." Answered Po as he chewed the dumplings using chopstick.

"Wow. He must be the best chef in Valley of Peace."

"Yeah. He runs a noodle's shop."

"Really?" Fu Chan widened his eyes. "I hope I could meet him."

Po smiled. He enjoyed the food.

"Fu Chan," said Master Shifu. "Can I ask you something? I mean, you mentioned that you are Master of Golden Palace. Is it true?"

"Sure," replied Fu Chan. "I have studied in there since I left The Valley of Peace."

"What makes you return?" asked Po.

"Well. My Master told me that I have to sharpen my Kung Fu skill by travelling around China. I think I don't need to travel cause there are no place as perfect as The Valley of Peace for me to learn more Kung Fu."

"Do you know Master Yao? " asked Master Shifu. "He was Master Oogway's former student. Last time I heard, he was in Golden Palace."

"Master Yao?" Po and The Furious Five asked. They haven't known yet about Master Yao.

"Yes, Master Shifu," answered Fu Chan. "I know him. It's him that taught me Kung Fu in Golden Palace."

"How is he?" Master Shifu asked again.

"What? He is fine. He is the best Kung Fu teacher after you."

"Hmm… I see. But, do you know something about his power? In hypnosis?"

"Sure I know it." Fu Chan answered, and this time, with a grin. "He told me that he once accidently hypnotized someone when he was sixteen."

"Yes. That's true," said Master Shifu. "I was there."

"So. Do you know something about his power in hypnosis?"

Master Shifu nodded. "Of course I know much. But the important thing that I know about hypnosis, that it can contol your mind. Master Yao can do it. He did it to a pig sixty years ago. Luckily Master Oogway could wake the pig up from its influence—"

"And then he banished Master Yao." Continued Fu Chan.

"You know about that too?"

"Master Yao told me everything."

Master Shifu sighed. "That was not exactly happened."

"Have you ever gotten hypnotized, Master?" asked Fu Chan. "By Master Yao?"

"No. I haven't. But I can defend myself from it. Master Oogway told me how."

Fu Chan nooded, understanding. No one knew what in his mind by now.

**Student Barrack,**

After they had dinner together, the seven warriors headed out and got inside to student's barrack. The Furious Five had already entered their own rooms when Po was showing Fu Chan the room.

"Here," Po opened the door for Fu Chan. "Here is your room."

Fu Chan came inside and did scan. "This is better than my old room." Commented him.

"Glad you like it,"

Fu Chan came closer to Po. "Po. Can I talk with you?"

"Sure."

Fu Chan stared at Po's eyes. "Po! Look at my eyes."

"What is it?"

Suddenly, Po felt something strange. He didn't know what to do. Something wrong with his brain.

"Po! Listen to me." Said Fu Chan with a confident tone. Po couldn't hear anything but Fu Chan's voice. He felt blank.

"Yes, Fu Chan." Po said in monotone voice.

"Listen to me. You are not strong. You hear me? You are not strong. You are weak. You cannot fight well."

"Yes, Fu Chan." Po was still in monotone voice.

"Good." Fu Chan patted Po's back. Suddenly, Po got himself. "Hey, Po."

Po stared at Fu Chan. He didn't know why, but he felt that something strange just happened to him.

"Uh. Hey. Uhm… Fu Chan."

_Oh, what just happened. Did I miss something?_

But Fu Chan only smiled. "Good night."

"Oh yeah. Good night."

Po went out from Fu Chan's room. He still curious what just happened. Why he couldn't remember what make him felt confuse.

After Po was gone, Fu Chan began browsing his room. It was big enough with less furnitures. There were a bed with a pillow and a desk.

The lion walked slowly toward the window. He opened it and saw a strange goose in yellow robe that was flying. Suddenly, the goose flew toward Fu Chan and perched on the edge of window.

"How?" asked the goose to Fu Chan.

"We have to change the plan a bit, Xiaoxi," said Fu Chan in anxious tone. "Master Shifu will never can get hypnotized. He knows how to protect himself from hypnosis' influence."

"What?!" Xiaoxi the goose was jolted. "So. How could our plan work?"

"I don't know. I'm only a spy. Absolutely Master Yao knows what to do. But this, may help—" Fu Chan smiled evilly. "Tell Master Yao that Master Shifu couldn't be hypnotized but The Dragon Warrior, he just got hypnotized."

"What about The Furious Five?"

"Are you kidding me? They are my friends. I cannot hypnotize them. Beside, Master Yao has promised me that they will not get hurt. "

The goose nodded. Then he flew away from the window.

* * *

**In The Morning,Golden Palace,**

Master Yao was sitting ontop the roof of Golden Palace, medidating. When he heard a flapping sound, he opened his eyes slowly. He saw a goose landed in front of him. The goose bowed.

"Master Yao."

Master Yao stood up. "Xiaoxi. How?"

"Master Yao. We should change our plan. Fu Chan just told me that Master Shifu will never can be hypnotized."

The alligator was looked angry. "By all odds, that insane tortoise have taught him."

"But we still can do our plan, Master," said the goose. "Fu Chan said that he had hypnotized The Dragon Warrior. In other word, the students are easily to get hypnotized."

"Hmm…" Master Yao was thinking. Then he smiled as he rubbed his chin** (Author's Note : does an alligator have a chin?)**. "So. I guess I have to change my plan a bit."

"How, Master?" Asked the goose.

"You will know soon," answered Master Yao. "Certainly I cannot get the Grand Master of Jade Palace title by fighting Shifu. He is stronger than me and I can't hipnotize him. But I think I know how to get him". Master Yao turned away from the goose. "You may go, Xiaoxi. I will need you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note : All authors love review (including me). So if you like this story/chapter, please review. I will always appreciate reviews.**


	6. Jealous

**Here is Chapter six. I know my English still bad. But I hope you Enjoy to read.**

** I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

_In The Morning, The Valley of Peace,_

The sun had rised, shinning on The Valley of Peace when all villagers was waking up to begin their usual activities. Including the warriors of Jade Palace.

When Po woke up, he soon walked toward kitchen. He saw Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey were having breakfast. But, he didn't see Tigress nor Fu Chan.

"Hey. Good Morning, Po." Greeted Mantis.

Po came over to table and pulled a seat to sit.

"Where are Tigress and Fu Chan?" asked Po.

"I think they are in Training Hall now," answered Monkey as he chewed dumplings.

"Training? Just… just them both?"

"Yes," replied Monkey. "Let's say that they are just looked like a couple."

"WHAT?!"

"Why?" Monkey frowned. "Surprised."

"Oh, no," said Po. He calmed himself down. "Nothing. Hey, guys, should it be better if we go to Training Hall now?"

"Hmm… you're right," said Mantis as he stopped chewing. "I can't wait to train."

"Po. Don't you want to have a breakfast?" asked Viper. "You have not eaten anything yet."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right," said Po. Suddenly, he grabbed two dumplings from Monkey's bowl.

"Ow, Po. That's mine."

"Come on, Monkey. We are friends," said Po. He swallowed the dumpling. "Friend have to learn to share to each other."

**Training Hall,**

Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper went out from the kitchen to Training Hall. Crane opened the door when they reached the hall.

"Aw. Look at them," said Mantis as he gestured to the two felines that were sparring. "They're sweet."

Tigress and Fu Chan were seen sparring together on the edge of Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. They kicked and punched to each other.

Tigress kicked Fu Chan's face successfully that made Fu Chan fell off inside to Jade Tortoise.

"Ugh…"

Tigress smiled. She turned to her friends.

"Well done, Tigress." Someone spoke.

All warriors turned to someone that just spoken. It was Master Shifu, standing near the door. Tigress jumped down from the edge of Jade Tortoise to floor.

"What a great sparring match." Said Monkey. He and the others came over to that two felines.

"Yes. She is great," said Fu Chan as he raised himself up from Jade Tortoise. "She has been becoming stronger since I left."

The warriors began their daily training by using their favorite equipments.

"Hey Fu Chan," Po called Fu Chan that just came out from Jade tortoise.

"Yes, Po?"

"Uhm… can I have a spar with you?"

"Of course." Said Fu Chan happily.

Po and Fu Chan was standing on Field of Fiery Death. They set their Kung Fu stance.

"Begin." Master Shifu commanded.

Po lunged to Fu Chan as he attempted to send a kick. But Fu Chan stronger than Po. He successfully blocked the kick. In the same time, he leaped and kicked Po's face. Po fell off. But he got himself up quickly. However, Fu Chan moved faster. He jumped toward Po and sent a punch to his face.

_Five minutes later,_

Po sprawled on Field of Fiery Death. Fu Chan beated him up.

"Argh…"

Po screamed. The flame of field just burned his pants.

"Ouch. My butt…. My butt…." Po yelled in pain.

"Po. Calm down." Said Fu Chan. He patted Po's butt to extinguish the fire.

"Uh…." Po sighed in relieve when he realized the fire had been extinguished. "Thanks Fu Chan."

"Anytime, Po."

Tigress came closer to Po. She shook her head as she placed her paws on hips. "You are so embarrassing."

Po's face turned into scowled to hear that.

"Nice attack, Fu Chan," said Master Shifu. "You have done well."

"Thanks, Master Shifu."

Master Shifu turned to Po. "And you, Po. You have to train harder. Mainly, in attack."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Good," said Master Shifu. "All of you. Take a rest. Your training is enough for today."

"So," said Mantis after Master Shifu was gone. "What we gonna do now?"

"How about if we go down to village? To my dad's shop." suggested Po.

"Hey. That's a nice idea," said Fu Chan. "I can't wait to see your father."

"Then let's go."

**The Village,**

The seven warriors were walking down to village as they noticed around them. The Furious Five were walking ahead while Po and Fu Chan were left behind.

"So," said Po to Fu Chan with a low tone, worried that The Furious Five could hear. "Did you use to have a spar with Tigress?"

Fu Chan frowned. "Why are you asking about that?"

"Nothing. You two looked-you know- close."

Fu Chan chuckled. "Yeah. You could say that. We usually have a spar together even before I left The Valley of Peace. We were a good partner. Oh, No. maybe more than a partner."

"Oh. I see."

_'Me and Tigress are good partner' _Po thought._ 'And what did he mean by saying more than a partner?'_

There was a pause moment

"Can I ask you something?" Po suddenly asked.

"Sure," answered Fu Chan. "What do you want to ask?"

"Uhm. I hope you will not be offended. May I know why did you want to become The Dragon Warrior?

"So. You have heard about that?" Fu Chan asked him back.

"Yes. The Furious Five told me."

Fu Chan turned into moody. "I'm sorry, Po," he said. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand."

The seven warriors finally arrived in front of Mr. Ping's shop. As usually, the shop was always crowded.

"Po!" Mr. Ping was looked happy to see his son. He rushed to Po and hugged him.

Fu Chan was surprised to see Mr. Ping.

"Is that Po's father?" he whispered to Tigress.

Tigress just nodded.

"How?" asked Fu Chan.

"Long story," replied Tigress. "The only thing that I know, Po was adopted."

"Makes sense."

Po hugged his father back.

"I'm happy to see you in here."

"Hey. You're always happy to see me." Said Po.

"Oh. You bring the warriors." Said Mr. Ping as he released his hug.

"Uhm. Dad. There is someone that I want you to meet with." Po gestured to Fu Chan.

Mr. Ping saw the lion. "Oh!"

Fu Chan came closer to Mr. Ping and bowed.

"Mr. Ping. I'm Fu Chan. It's a honor for me to meet the best chef in The Valley of Peace."

"Thank you, _Boy_" said Mr. Ping as he smiled. "Just take a seat. I will bring the special noodles for all of you." Mr. Ping then turned to Po. "Po. Help me in kitchen."

"Okay dad."

The Furious Five and Fu Chan took a place on table near the corner of the shop. Before Po entered the kitchen, he noticed Fu Chan pulled out a seat for Tigress. He didn't know why, but he felt a little jealous about seeing that moment.

"Po." Mr. Ping called.

"Yes, Dad."

"Here," Mr. Ping handed Po fives bowls of noodles to Po while Mr. Ping handed himself two bowls. "Let's bring this noodles to your friends."

Po and Mr. Ping went out from kitchen and walked toward the table where The Furious Five and Fu Chan sat on. They was talking something as laughed.

"Hey, guys."

The Furious Five and Fu Chan stopped their laughter when they noticed Po comint to them.

Po and Mr. Ping placed the bowls on the table.

"Enjoy." Said Mr. Ping.

"Thanks Mr. Ping." Said The Furious Five in unison.

After Mr. Ping got back to the kitchen, the seven warriors slurped the noodles.

"Ouch!" Tigress yelled as she covered her lip. "This is too hot."

"Here. Let me help." Fu Chan took Tigress's bowl. He pulled a paper from behind his armor and fanned the bowl in a minute before gave the bowl back to Tigress.

"Thanks, Fu Chan." Said Tigress as she slurped the noodle. The noodle was not too hot anymore.

"Anytime."

Mantis, Viper, Crane and Monkey giggled to see those two felines.

"They're really fit as a couple." Whispered Crane to Monkey's ear.

Only Po that didn't like too see it. He still felt jealous to see the closeness between the tiger and the lion.

Minutes have passed. The warriors have finished their noodles.

"This is really the most delicious noodles I have ever eaten." Commented Fu Chan.

Viper turned to all of her comrades. "Guys. I think we should go back to Palace now."

The Furious Five and Fu Chan stood.

"Uh. You guys, want to back now?" asked Po.

"Sure Po." Answered Viper.

"I still want in here," said Po. "You guys just go ahead. I have to help my dad."

The Furious Five and Fu Chan stared at Po.

"Well," said Tigress. "As you wish. But don't be late to back to palace."

After his friends were gone, Po took the empty bowls on the table and brought it to kitchen.

"Son?" Mr. Ping was surprised to see Po was still in his restaurant. "Why are you still in here? Isn't it time for you to get back to palace?"

"Uhm… yeah. Actually, I can back to palace late." Answered Po.

Mr. Ping noticed Po's face turned into sullen.

"Po," said Mr. Ping softly. "Is there something bothering you?"

"What?"

Mr. Ping sighed. "I can see it in your face."

Po let go out deep breath. "Yeah. You're right, Dad. Actually, there is something that I need to ask you."

"You can ask me anything to me, Po," said Mr. Ping. "But please don't ask me where the egg comes from."

"Oh. Come on Dad," Po clapped his forehead. "That's not the thing that I want to ask."

"I know," Mr. Ping giggled. "So, want do you want to ask, Son?"

"I want to talk about a girl."

* * *

**Don't be a silent reader. All authors don't want anything from readers but reviews. So please, tell me what's on your mind about this chapter.**


	7. An Advice and A Kiss

**Author's Note : Here is chapter seven. Hope you enjoy it although my English still bad.**

** I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

"So," Mr. Ping began the conversation. "You want to talk about a girl?"

"Well. Actually, I need your advice." Said Po.

"What advice you need, Son?"

For a moment, Po doubted to tell his father. But he really needed an advice.

"Dad. There is a girl I liked."

"It's Master Tigress, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's—wait a minute. Dad, how did you know?"

"I'm your father. I know everything in your mind." Said Mr. Ping as he placed one his wing on his head.

"Yeah. You're right. It's Tigress."

"And what went wrong with this Master Tigress?"

"There is nothing wrong with her. But well—I don't know. Does she love me back?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm afraid," said Po. "I'm not ready to get the answer 'No'."

"But if you never ask her, you will never know."

"What if she hates me when I tell her that I love her? What if she gives me the answer 'No'?"

"At least, you know the answer."

Po sat down on the floor. He bowed his head, looking to the floor.

"It would be hurt."

"Love is hurt, Po. But love is also beautiful."

"I know," said Po. "Dad. Do you think Tigress likes me?"

"Sure, Son," replied Mr. Ping. "You're a Dragon Warrior and a cute panda."

"Will Tigress love a panda like me?"

Mr. Ping narrowed his eyes.

"Look at me, Dad," Po pointed himself. "I'm only a big-fat panda. I'm not handsome or muscular."

"It's because all pandas were born to be fat."

Po was silent. Everything that his father just told didn't help.

Mr. Ping sighed. "Po. Don't be afraid if Master Tigress doesn't love you back. The only think that you should do is always show her that you love her."

"But dad—

"If you keep saying 'But', you will get nowhere. Listen to me, Po. You will never know if Master Tigress loves you if you never ask her. So, stand up. Get back to palace. And tell how much you love her. Do not think what she will say. You must try first. You will never know unless you try. Sooner or later, Master Tigress will need a love from a man."

Po was blinked in surprise. Never before had he heard his dad talked that way.

"You're right." Said Po. He stood up. "I will try dad. I will tell Tigress about my feeling."

"That's my boy."

Po smiled. He hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad."

"I will always there for you, Po."

* * *

**Valley of Peace, The Village**

Po bought a boquet of lily on his way back to The Jade Palace. Filled with full of joy, he decided that he would tell Tigress about his feeling.

After reached the palace's door, he opened it. But he saw nothing in palace arena.

_'Ok'_, Po thought. '_Now. Where will I can find Tigress?'_

"Po?"

Suddenly, Monkey appeared out of nowhere.

"Monkey."

Monkey noticed what Po was holding. "What's that?"

"Oh. This?" Po pointed at the flower. "This is lily."

"I know it's lily. But why are you bringing that?"

"Uh. Well. I…. Monkey, have you seen Tigress?"

"Tigress? Why are you asking Tigress—Ah…" Monkey realized something. "You. You are planning to give that flower to her."

"Yes. Yes. That's right," corrected Po.

"Po. You like her!" shouted Monkey.

"Monkey. Shush…" Po hushed Monkey, worried that someone could hear.

"Oh.." Monkey covered his mouth. He giggled. "Sorry Po."

"Now. Can you tell me where I can find Tigress?"

"If you're looking for her, you should go to Training Hall or Peach Tree Hill. Those places are the places Tigress most visits to."

"Ok. Thanks Monkey."

Po was about to left when suddenly he heard Monkey called him.

"Po."

Po turned. "Yeah?"

"Good Luck." Monkey gave a thumb up.

"Thanks for your support."

* * *

**Training Hall,**

Po began searching Tigress. He went to Training Hall. When he opened its door, he didn't see Tigress or others.

_'She is not here',_ thought Po._ 'She is probably in Peach Tree Hill'_.

Po closed the door and continued his search. To the peach tree hill.

**Peach Tree Hill,**

Tigress and Fu Chan were sitting beneath the peach tree on Hill as they enjoyed the beautiful of the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Commented Tigress.

"Like you."

Tigress blushed.

"You know," said Fu Chan. "When I was in Golden Palace, no matter how hard I tried to get concentration in meditating, my mind always brings me to you."

"It's likely because you missed us."

"At first, I thought so," Fu Chan looked at Tigress' eyes. "But then I realized that it was more than a miss."

Tigress just listened in silence.

"Especially to you," said Fu Chan softly. "Everytime I remember you, my heart beats fast until I finally realized what I feel about you."

Tigress smiled. She knew what Fu Chan meant by saying that word.

"You know what I feel?" asked Fu Chan.

"I know."

"What do you think?"

"I'm happy to know it."

For a moment, the two felines stared and smiled at each other. No one realized that Fu Chan moved his body, leaning slowly to Tigress. Their body were too close. Really close—

-really close that made their lips met each other.

_Their first kiss._

"Tigress?" someone interrupted.

Tigress nor Fu Chan were shocked to hear that. They quickly broke their kiss.

A panda was standing before them.

"Po?" Tigress stood up nervously.

A shock face was pictured on Po's face. He quickly hid the flower behind his back. "I…I… I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Yes," said Fu Chan. "You're interrupting."

"I…I'm sorry," said Po. He bowed his head looking at the ground to hide his sad face. "I think I come not in the right time. I…I should go right now."

Po just turned his body, but Tigress called him back.

"Po."

"Yes Tigress?"

Tigress sighed. "Did you see it?"

"See what—oh… uh… yeah… I… I did."

"Are you looking for me," said Tigress. "I heard you called my name."

Po wasn't sure that it's the right time for him to tell Tigress.

"Yes. I… I just wanna know. What would you like for dinner? You know, I—"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Po," Fu Chan cut him off. "Actually, I'm planning to take Tigress dinner together outside tonight." Fu Chan turned to Tigress. "You wouldn't mind, Tigress?"

"I have no objection." replied Tigress.

"Oh… yeah…" said Po as if he understood. "Dinner together. That would be nice for both of you."

There was a silence moment.

"I.. I should go now."

Without turning back, Po ran away. After some steps passed, he let tears rolling down his cheek.

_'What am I thinking?'_ thought Po. He threw the flower as he kept running.

_'I'm only a big-fat panda. I'm not deserve to get a girl like Tigress.'_

* * *

**Author's Note : Don't be A Silent Reader.**

** All authors need to know your opinion about their stories. They need your support. So, please review.**


	8. An Order of Master Yao

**Author's Note :**** I want to thank you for those people that reviewed my story. **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Jade Palace : Student Barrack,**

Po, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis were having dinner together as they enjoyed the foods. All but one. It was Po.

He was looked not in the mood to eat. Normally, he was the one that the most in the mood to eat.

Viper noticed that Po didn't touch his dinner. "Po. Are you sick?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten anything yet. Are you sure you're ok?"

"No, Viper," Po sighed heavily. "Something is wrong with me."

Viper glanced at her friends as if she asked for an explanation.

"Po is broken heart." Monkey told Viper.

"How come?" asked Mantis.

"Po loves Tigress. But Tigress loves Fu Chan. Unrequited love." Monkey explained.

"Wait a second," said Crane. "Po. So it's true. You like Tigress."

"True." Replied Monkey.

"Monkey. I didn't ask you."

"But that's the thing that Po would answer."

A minute later, a tiger joined in to them.

"Hey guys," Tigress greeted her friends with full of joy. Never before had she looked so happy before.

"Tigress. Where have you been?" asked Viper.

"Had a fun." Replied Tigress. She took a seat near Po.

"You look happy," commented Viper.

"I do?" Tigress gave a sweet smile.

"Something happened to you?"

"Mmm… possibly." Said Tigress. She took a dumpling from the bowls and chewed it.

"Sure you had a fun," said Po without turning to Tigress. "How was your dinner?"

"Oh. That's. Yes, Po. I really enjoyed it."

"Dinner?" Viper narrowed her eyes. "With whom?"

"Fu Chan," Po answered Viper's question. "She had a dinner together with Fu Chan."

"How's it going?" asked Mantis.

"Of course they had a fun, Mantis," said Po sarcastically. "You know how it feels when you're falling in love. And I'm pretty sure you also know how it feels when you're broken heart."

Tigress looked at Po sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Wha—what I mean? Of course nothing."

"You're acting weird."

"Me?" Po pointed himself. "Me acting weird? It's you Tigress. You're acting weird tonight."

Tigress stood up. She banged her fist against the table. "Explain me! What do you mean by saying that words?!"

"You, Tigress," said Po. "You used to be hardcore. How could it be for a hardcore like you fall in love?!"

"Po. You—"

"Guys. Stay down." Viper tried to calm her friends.

"How could you love someone like Fu Chan?! What made you think that he loves you?!"

"Fu Chan loves me for who I am!" snapped Tigress.

"You love him because he is handsome and muscular. You even don't know what on his mind is. Maybe he is not a good guy."

"I befriended him over the years. And at least he is better than you."

"Well. Don't blame me because I was born to be an ungly and fat panda."

"Guys. Please—" Viper still trying to calmed them.

Tigress pointed at Po. "You will never can be as good as Fu Chan. True, you're Dragon Warrior. But it doesn't mean you're better than him."

"Oh. So you think that Fu Chan is more worthy to be a Dragon Warrior?!" Po stood up. "Fine. Let me have a fight with him to get the Dragon Warrior title. So I will have a chance to kick your Fu Chan's butt."

WHACK,

Tigress punched Po in his face.

"See what you did to me," said Po as he touched his face. "You just punched me ; Your own partner."

"I punched you because you didn't deserve to say a such thing like that to me. Especially when you reffered that word to Fu Chan." she leaned to Po. "This time, you only got a punch. But next time, I will throw you to river."

Po and Tigress bulged to each other for a moment. Filled with anger.

"Po. Just tell her." suggested Monkey.

"Tell what?"

"About your feeling."

"What does he want to tell me about?" asked Tigress to Monkey.

"He'll tell you," Monkey turned to Po. "Right, Po?"

Po made an eye contact to Tigress. Po wasn't sure to tell. But this was maybe the only chance.

"Po?!"

_'Ok Po'_ thought Po. _'Tell her now. Now or never'_

Tigress raised her eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"Tigress…" Po encouraged himself to talk. "There is something that I should've told you."

Tigress listened in silence.

"You… did you remember this afternoon when I was looking for you in peach tree hill?"

Tigress nodded. "You asked me what I would like for dinner

"I lied," said Po. "I was looking for you because…because…I.."

'_Gah… why is this really hard to talk.'_

"Because?" Tigress still waiting for the answer.

"Because… I want to tell you that…"

"C'mon, Po," whispered Monkey. But Po almost couldn't hear Monkey.

"Tigress. I… I do…." _'C'mon Po. You almost there'_

"You do what?"

"I do lo—"

"What's happening?" someone interrupted.

Master Shifu got inside to kitchen.

"Master."

"What is happening?" asked Master Shifu. "I heard a little noise," Master Shifu turned to Tigress. "Tigress. Tell me."

Tigress shook her head. "Nothing, Master."

"Are you sure?" Master Shifu looked in suspicion. "So. What was that noise I just heard?"

"Oh. That's—" Monkey spoke. "Po just told us a funny story."

Master Shifu stared in skepticism."Is it true, Po?" asked Master Shifu.

"Ye…yes, Master Shifu," Po tried to hid his nervous face.

"Well," said Master Shifu. "I thought you were quarreling."

Not long after that, a lion came inside to kithchen.

"Hey folks," Fu Chan surveyed his friends. "Hey. What's wrong with your faces?"

"Fu Chan," Tigress turned to him. "You have come."

"Yes," answered Fu Chan. "There was something that I had to do. But—well. It's over now."

There was a silence moment between them

"What brings you here, Master?" asked Crane to Master Shifu.

"Oh. I was about going to make a tea." Answered Master Shifu.

"Let me make it for you, Master." Said Po. He was about to boil the water when suddenly Fu Chan stopped him.

"Po. Allow me," said Fu Chan. "Let me make tea for all of you."

Po stared at Fu Chan's eyes. Still feeling little jealous.

Fu Chan began boiling some water and put some tealeaf in the pot.

"Thanks, Fu Chan." Master Shifu said. He took a seat near Crane.

Po, Master Shifu, and The Furious Five, no one between them talked while Fu Chan making tea.

_'Now,'_ Fu Chan spoke to his mind. _'This is my chance to poison them.'_

He quietly pulled out the bottle from behind his armor.

_'No'_ Fu Chan thought. _'The Furious Five are my friends. I can't poison them.'_

Fu Chan stared at two glasses that would be used by Master Shifu and Po.

_ 'But Master Yao ordered me otherwise'._

Fu Chan paused in doubt. _'But they have no relate with this plan'._

He kept staring at those two glasses.

_'Right,'_ mumbled Fu Chan as he poured the poison to that two glasses. _'Only they both that deserve to get poisoned.'_

After a minute later, Fu Chan finally served the tea.

"Here you go," Fu Chan placed all the glasses on table. "Enjoy."

All masters slurped their teas.

"Mmm… good." commented Mantis.

"And tasty." Said Viper.

"You should stay here longer, Fu Chan," said Crane. "So we could enjoy your tea everyday."

"Of course I will stay longer, Crane," said Fu Chan. "Maybe forever."

"Indeed. Especially cause you don't want to be aparted with Tigress, do you?" said Po, still in sarcastically tone. He didn't touch his tea.

Master Shifu looked at Po. He had no idea what Po meant by saying that.

"I'm gonna back to my room," said Po. He stood up. "Good Night, guys."

"Po. Are you sure you don't want to try the tea?" asked Viper.

"No," said Po. "I'm worried with the taste." He then went out from the kitchen.

_'What's wrong with that guy?'_ thought Fu Chan. But he tried to ignore Po.

**Author's Note : Don't be A Silent Reader. I would be thank you if you left a review. Just tell me what's on your mind about this chapter.**


	9. Poisoned

**Author's Note :**** I want to thank you for those people that reviewed my story. **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Jade Palace : Student Barrack,**

Po, Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis were having dinner together as they enjoyed the foods. All but one. It was Po.

He was looked not in the mood to eat. Normally, he was the one that the most in the mood to eat.

Viper noticed that Po didn't touch his dinner. "Po. Are you sick?"

"No."

"You haven't eaten anything yet. Are you sure you're ok?"

"No, Viper," Po sighed heavily. "Something is wrong with me."

Viper glanced at her friends as if she asked for an explanation.

"Po is broken heart." Monkey told Viper.

"How come?" asked Mantis.

"Po loves Tigress. But Tigress loves Fu Chan. Unrequited love." Monkey explained.

"Wait a second," said Crane. "Po. So it's true. You like Tigress."

"True." Replied Monkey.

"Monkey. I didn't ask you."

"But that's the thing that Po would answer."

A minute later, a tiger joined in to them.

"Hey guys," Tigress greeted her friends with full of joy. Never before had she looked so happy before.

"Tigress. Where have you been?" asked Viper.

"Had a fun." Replied Tigress. She took a seat near Po.

"You look happy," commented Viper.

"I do?" Tigress gave a sweet smile.

"Something happened to you?"

"Mmm… possibly." Said Tigress. She took a dumpling from the bowls and chewed it.

"Sure you had a fun," said Po without turning to Tigress. "How was your dinner?"

"Oh. That's. Yes, Po. I really enjoyed it."

"Dinner?" Viper narrowed her eyes. "With whom?"

"Fu Chan," Po answered Viper's question. "She had a dinner together with Fu Chan."

"How's it going?" asked Mantis.

"Of course they had a fun, Mantis," said Po sarcastically. "You know how it feels when you're falling in love. And I'm pretty sure you also know how it feels when you're broken heart."

Tigress looked at Po sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Wha—what I mean? Of course nothing."

"You're acting weird."

"Me?" Po pointed himself. "Me acting weird? It's you Tigress. You're acting weird tonight."

Tigress stood up. She banged her fist against the table. "Explain me! What do you mean by saying that words?!"

"You, Tigress," said Po. "You used to be hardcore. How could it be for a hardcore like you fall in love?!"

"Po. You—"

"Guys. Stay down." Viper tried to calm her friends.

"How could you love someone like Fu Chan?! What made you think that he loves you?!"

"Fu Chan loves me for who I am!" snapped Tigress.

"You love him because he is handsome and muscular. You even don't know what on his mind is. Maybe he is not a good guy."

"I befriended him over the years. And at least he is better than you."

"Well. Don't blame me because I was born to be an ungly and fat panda."

"Guys. Please—" Viper still trying to calmed them.

Tigress pointed at Po. "You will never can be as good as Fu Chan. True, you're Dragon Warrior. But it doesn't mean you're better than him."

"Oh. So you think that Fu Chan is more worthy to be a Dragon Warrior?!" Po stood up. "Fine. Let me have a fight with him to get the Dragon Warrior title. So I will have a chance to kick your Fu Chan's butt."

WHACK,

Tigress punched Po in his face.

"See what you did to me," said Po as he touched his face. "You just punched me ; Your own partner."

"I punched you because you didn't deserve to say a such thing like that to me. Especially when you reffered that word to Fu Chan." she leaned to Po. "This time, you only got a punch. But next time, I will throw you to river."

Po and Tigress bulged to each other for a moment. Filled with anger.

"Po. Just tell her." suggested Monkey.

"Tell what?"

"About your feeling."

"What does he want to tell me about?" asked Tigress to Monkey.

"He'll tell you," Monkey turned to Po. "Right, Po?"

Po made an eye contact to Tigress. Po wasn't sure to tell. But this was maybe the only chance.

"Po?!"

_'Ok Po'_ thought Po. _'Tell her now. Now or never'_

Tigress raised her eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"Tigress…" Po encouraged himself to talk. "There is something that I should've told you."

Tigress listened in silence.

"You… did you remember this afternoon when I was looking for you in peach tree hill?"

Tigress nodded. "You asked me what I would like for dinner

"I lied," said Po. "I was looking for you because…because…I.."

'_Gah… why is this really hard to talk.'_

"Because?" Tigress still waiting for the answer.

"Because… I want to tell you that…"

"C'mon, Po," whispered Monkey. But Po almost couldn't hear Monkey.

"Tigress. I… I do…." _'C'mon Po. You almost there'_

"You do what?"

"I do lo—"

"What's happening?" someone interrupted.

Master Shifu got inside to kitchen.

"Master."

"What is happening?" asked Master Shifu. "I heard a little noise," Master Shifu turned to Tigress. "Tigress. Tell me."

Tigress shook her head. "Nothing, Master."

"Are you sure?" Master Shifu looked in suspicion. "So. What was that noise I just heard?"

"Oh. That's—" Monkey spoke. "Po just told us a funny story."

Master Shifu stared in skepticism."Is it true, Po?" asked Master Shifu.

"Ye…yes, Master Shifu," Po tried to hid his nervous face.

"Well," said Master Shifu. "I thought you were quarreling."

Not long after that, a lion came inside to kithchen.

"Hey folks," Fu Chan surveyed his friends. "Hey. What's wrong with your faces?"

"Fu Chan," Tigress turned to him. "You have come."

"Yes," answered Fu Chan. "There was something that I had to do. But—well. It's over now."

There was a silence moment between them

"What brings you here, Master?" asked Crane to Master Shifu.

"Oh. I was about going to make a tea." Answered Master Shifu.

"Let me make it for you, Master." Said Po. He was about to boil the water when suddenly Fu Chan stopped him.

"Po. Allow me," said Fu Chan. "Let me make tea for all of you."

Po stared at Fu Chan's eyes. Still feeling little jealous.

Fu Chan began boiling some water and put some tealeaf in the pot.

"Thanks, Fu Chan." Master Shifu said. He took a seat near Crane.

Po, Master Shifu, and The Furious Five, no one between them talked while Fu Chan making tea.

_'Now,'_ Fu Chan spoke to his mind. _'This is my chance to poison them.'_

He quietly pulled out the bottle from behind his armor.

_'No'_ Fu Chan thought. _'The Furious Five are my friends. I can't poison them.'_

Fu Chan stared at two glasses that would be used by Master Shifu and Po.

_ 'But Master Yao ordered me otherwise'._

Fu Chan paused in doubt. _'But they have no relate with this plan'._

He kept staring at those two glasses.

_'Right,'_ mumbled Fu Chan as he poured the poison to that two glasses. _'Only they both that deserve to get poisoned.'_

After a minute later, Fu Chan finally served the tea.

"Here you go," Fu Chan placed all the glasses on table. "Enjoy."

All masters slurped their teas.

"Mmm… good." commented Mantis.

"And tasty." Said Viper.

"You should stay here longer, Fu Chan," said Crane. "So we could enjoy your tea everyday."

"Of course I will stay longer, Crane," said Fu Chan. "Maybe forever."

"Indeed. Especially cause you don't want to be aparted with Tigress, do you?" said Po, still in sarcastically tone. He didn't touch his tea.

Master Shifu looked at Po. He had no idea what Po meant by saying that.

"I'm gonna back to my room," said Po. He stood up. "Good Night, guys."

"Po. Are you sure you don't want to try the tea?" asked Viper.

"No," said Po. "I'm worried with the taste." He then went out from the kitchen.

_'What's wrong with that guy?'_ thought Fu Chan. But he tried to ignore Po.

**Author's Note : Don't be A Silent Reader. I would be thank you if you left a review. Just tell me what's on your mind about this chapter.**


	10. Always There

**Author's Note :** **Here is chapter nine. I want to thank you for those peoples for reviewing my story. **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**The Valley of Peace, Jade Palace**

The morning gong had rang.

"Good morning, Master." All warriors burst out and stood in front of their rooms.

But there was no Shifu.

"Hey. Where is Master Shifu?" asked Po to his friends.

"I don't know," said Mantis. "Are we up too early?"

"No," said Tigress. "Didn't you hear the gong had rang? We're up on time."

"We should see Master now." Suggested Crane.

** Hall of Warriors, Shifu's room**

Master Shifu laid down on mattress, accompanied by Zeng. A goat healer was examining him.

*knock*

The door was knocked.

"Come in." a hoarse voice was heard.

The warriors opened the door slowly and got in to room.

"Ah. My students *cough*."

Po and The Furious Five looked at Shifu in confuse.

"Master. What is happening with you?" asked Po. "You're so pale."

"*cough* I don't know. *cough* I guess I'm sick."

"How could it be?" asked Monkey. "You were fine last night."

"Eldery people *cough* susceptible to *cough* disease." Commented Master Shifu.

"By examination, you are sick," said the healer. "Not because by disease but by poison."

"Poison? Are you sure?" asked Po.

"Yes. Dragon Warrior. I'm truly sure about it."

"How could?"

"I have no idea," replied the healer. "But the thing I know is that Master Shifu cannot do Kung Fu at least for three months."

"*cough* I don't think I can look after *cough* your training *cough* today."

"It's okay, Master," said Tigress, looking at Shifu in concern. "We can do our daily training without you."

"Good *cough* now go for training. *cough* I need a rest."

** Training Hall,**

Fifteen minutes had passed since the warriors began their training on training hall's courtyard.

"Kiyah…."

Tigress successfully sent a sidekick on Po's face. And for umpteenth times, Po crashed to ground.

"Ow… that's hurt." Po kicked his feet, attempting to get himself up. After tried so hard, He finally got himself up. "You're getting stronger. Is it because Fu Chan is watching over you?"

"You're too weak, Po," commented Tigress in stern voice. "What's wrong with you? You couldn't fight well even since yesterday."

"I dunno. Maybe it's just because by broken heart."

"What did you say?"

"Uh.." Po realized what he just said. "I didn't say anything"

Tigress narrowed her eyes as if she suspicious.

"Hey lion," Po directed his gaze to Fu Chan, changing the subject. "It's your turn. With whom do you choose to spar with?"

"Without a doubt. Of course I choose Tigress." Answered Fu Chan.

"I knew it." Whispered Po. No one heard his whisper.

"Sorry Fu Chan," suddenly Tigress said. "I think my training is off for today."

"Why?" asked Fu Chan.

Tigress sighed. She walked and sat down on stair. "I'm worried about Master Shifu."

"Me too," said Viper. She slithered toward Tigress. "Training feels different without Master."

"Honestly guys," said Mantis. "I miss Master Shifu a little. If only he were here, he would comment how bad Po is in his training today."

Po scowled to hear that.

"How could he got poisoned," Tigress was confused. "Did someone do it to him in purpose?"

"I don't know."

"I vow to myself. If I can find this guy that have poisoned Master Shifu," Tigress spoke furiously. "I will never forgive him. I promise I will rip him limb to limb."

"Calm down, Tigress," said Po. "We are also worried about Master Shifu."

"Po. If Mr. Ping got poisoned in purpose by someone, would you forgive that guy?"

"Well. Maybe not. But, c'mon—don't let this bother you."

"I can't," said Tigress slowly. "I… I'm just worried. I don't know but I feel something bad will happen to us. Especially to Master Shifu." she covered her face. "I'm afraid of losing him. He… he…is the most meritorious one in my life. He did adopt me when the others didn't. I…I couldn't image how my life was if I wouldn't meet Shifu."

Po stared at Tigress in emphaty. Although Tigress didn't love him back, but however, Po couldn't watch his beloved woman down in sadness. He placed his paw on her shoulders.

"It's okay," said Po softly. "Everything will be okay."

For a moment, Tigress felt a calmness to hear what Po just said to her. She smiled.

"Thanks Po."

"Anything for you."

Although feeling sad, but Po felt happy cause he still had a chance to show her love. He wished that someday, he would have a chance to tell her about his feeling.

Po pulled Tigress in his hug. For a second, Tigress was shocked. But then she felt a warmth and she wish she could remain in that hug.

*cough*

Someone coughed. Realizing that Fu Chan was taking a look at them, the panda and the tiger released their hug.

Fu Chan came near to Tigress.

"Everything will be fine," said Fu Chan. "I will always be with you."

Po stared at Fu Chan in sullen. However, Tigress was not his girlfriend but Fu Chan's.

"We're too," said Viper. "We will always be there for you."

Tigress stared at her friends one by one. She felt lucky to have such wonderful friends like them.

"In fact," said Monkey. "We'll always be together."

"Yes," added Crane. "We are The Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five and Master of Golden Palace. if we're united, there will no one can beat us up."

"We are promise to be always together," said Mantis. "No one could do us part."

Suddenly, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper rushed to hug Tigress tightly. The hug became tighter when Po decided to join in the group hug.

"Fu Chan," Viper stared at Fu Chan while hugging. "You're not coming?"

"Well. I…"

"C'mon." Monkey pulled Fu Chan's wrist that made Fu Chan joined in the group hug.

"I can't breath." Said Tigress in stammer voice.

The warriors released their hug, giving a space to Tigress for breath. She gasped for air.

"Next time, you should tell me if you want to do a group hug."

All of her friends bursted in laugh.

_'Everything will be fine, guys,'_ Fu Chan spoke to his mind. _'Master Yao's plan will not make you in danger. He had promised to not hurt you.'_

Fu Chan looked up at the sky, pondering. However, he was worried. 'What_ if Master Yao breaks his_ _promise? What if Master Yao do something terrible to The Furious Five?' _Indeed he wanted Dragon Warrior title. But he didn't want let his friends, especially Tigress, in danger.

_'It's okay, Fu Chan,'_ Fu Chan calmed himself. _'Everything had been planned neatly. They won't know.'_

But, who could ensure that today might be the last day for him to see his friends anymore.

**Chor Gom Prison,**

Gorilla, female falcon, mountain cat, coyote and hyena were waiting in front of Chor-Gom Prison. The continues snows fall made them shiver to cold.

"Why does it take so long." The mountain cat grumbled, stomping his leg against the ground. "It has an hour passed and master hasn't returned."

"Be patient," said the coyote. "It needs few hours for master to hypnotize one thousand guards in there."

"But I'm cold." The mountain cat straddled on his place.

"I'm lucky I was born as a gorilla," said the gorilla. "My thick furs protect me of the cold attack."

"Are you sure it's furs, not fat?"

"What did you mean?" asked the gorilla, offended.

"C'mon. This is not the time to fight." The coyote was trying to arbitrated. He looked up to the sky. A goose was flying toward them. "Xiaoxi." He called.

Xiaoxi dropped sharply in the direction to them. He landed in front of them. For a moment, he surveyed around him.

"Where's Master Yao?" asked Xiaoxi.

"Still in there." Answered the mountain cat.

A minute later, Master Yao went out from Chor-Gom Prison, followed by a dozed of Anvil of Heave.

"Master Yao," the female-falcon noticed to Anvil of Heaven. Their views was blank. "Why are you taking these rhinos with you?"

"We will need them," replied Master Yao. He turned to Xiaoxi. "Xiaoxi. Report the status."

"The poison had been received by Fu Chan, Master." Reported Xiaoxi.

"Good," Master Yao chuckled. "Assuredly The warriors are lying powerless now."

"Actually, Master," continued Xiaoxi. "I think we have a little problem."

"A problem?!" Master Yao bulged. "What problem?!"

"This is about Fu Chan, Master," answered Xiaoxi. "He built a relationship with one of Master Shifu's students."

For a few seconds, Master Yao was agashted and angry to hear the news. But he tried to hold it back.

"Well Xiaoxi," said Master Yao. "Tell me more about this news."

* * *

**Author's Note : Well. What do you think about this chapter? Please Don't Be A Silent Reader. I want to know your opinion. Feel free to review.**


	11. Struggle between Panda and Lion

**Author's Note : Chapter eleven. I want to thank you to those peoles for reviewing my story. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Jade Palace, Training Hall,**

The seven warriors were in Training Hall. They didn't do anything but just sat down, making a circle form.

"I wonder how Master Shifu is," muttered Po. "Should we see him?"

"Don't, Po," said Viper. "Master Shifu needs a rest by now."

Po canceled himself to see Master Shifu.

"Guys," said Monkey. "Don't you think that there could be a traitor in Jade Palace?"

All eyes noticed at Monkey. "Traitor?"

"Yes. I mean—I'm sure someone that have poisoned Master Shifu has a hidden plan."

"I think you're right," said Tigress. "We must watchful. He is perhaps watching over us now."

"You mean there's possible an enemy in Jade Palace."

"Probably," said Tigress. "And that one could be one of us."

The warriors, except Tigress, was surprised to hear that. Mainly Fu Chan. They looked at each others.

"I'm just kidding." Said Tigress in little laugh.

Her friends sighed in relieve.

"You scared me, Tigress." said Po.

"But that enemy is obviously real," added Tigress. "Keep your eyes and ears open wide. Time will reveal us about this enemy."

"I dunno," Fu Chan spoke. "It might not be too exactly if we called 'this one' as an enemy."

Mantis puzzled. "Why did you say like that?"

"We don't know what his purpose is to poison Master Shifu. Yes he obviously has a hidden plan. But at least, that plan didn't make Master Shifu be killed."

"How did you know that 'this one' has no purpose to kill Master Shifu?" asked Po.

Fu Chan shrugged.

'_Of course because that poison has no potential to cause someone to death,'_ Fu Chan spoke to his mind. _'And I will not kill anyone.'_

There was a silence moment,

"You know what," Crane tried to change the subject of conversation. "I think we should change our team into Dragon Warrior and The Furious Six."

"The Furious Six?" Viper frowned.

"Yes. Since Fu Chan decided to remain in Jade Palace, it means that he is one of us. We're no longer five but six."

"Hey. It's pretty cool," commented Fu Chan. "I'd love become one of the five."

"I agree," said Mantis. "We shall talk about this to Master Shifu to reform us."

"I object!" Po exclaimed. He still didn't like Fu Chan. "The villagers had already known you all as The Furious Five. You can't just change a name. I don't like that name anyway. 'The Furious Six'."

"It 's up to us to change the name, Po," said Crane. "You're not one of the five."

"But I'm The Dragon Warrior," Po pointed himself. "I'm your leader after Master Shifu."

"Oh yeah. Who says that?"

"Me."

"Guys. It doesn't matter for me," said Fu Chan. "I wouldn't mind to become only Fu Chan or one of the five."

"No. you can't," said Po, gazing at Fu Chan. "I make the decision. Master Shifu is sick. It technically makes me become your leader until Master Shifu get convalesce. I'm still above you."

"Po?!"

Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were taken by surprise to hear Po's statement. It was the first time to them to see Po showed his pride as The Dragon Warrior.

But Fu Chan exactly knew what made Po acted unusual. From behind of his sharp gaze, he knew that Po was still filled by jealous in his mind. Po wanted to show Fu Chan that regardless, he still above him although he lost a chance to get Tigress.

_'Very well,'_ thought Fu Chan. _'Seems he is challenging me.'_ Fu Chan smirked. '_I will take it easy,_ _Panda. If you'd challenge me, so would I.'_ Fu Chan knew something that would make Po become jealous.

He stared at Tigress, coming closer to her and circled his arm around her waist as if he was trying to calm her down.

Po's face flushed, grudging to see it.

_'Hold it, Po,'_ Po took a deep breath. _'Just ignore it.'_

The Furious Five took a look at the change of Po's face. They knew that Po was holding back his anger. They only wished Po wouldn't do something extrem.

Fu Chan satisfied to know that Po was jealous. He knew that Po felt a little hurt in his heart , and he wanted to make him more jealous.

He leaned to Tigress and once again, kissing her on cheek, this time, right in front of his friends.

All, including Tigress, were shocked to see what just Fu Chan did. Though she was currently Fu Chan's girlfriend , but she felt uncomfortable to get a kiss while her friends watching over them.

BAM…

Po banged his fist on wooden floor. He seemed motionless, but his face told everyone about his feeling. He wished he could punch that lion by now.

"Hold it, Po," whispered Viper to Po's ear. "Control your temper".

Po took a deep breath again to calm himself. After a few moment, he felt little better.

"You're okay, Po?" asked Tigress.

"I….I'm okay," answered Po. "I'm alright."

"Something bothering you?"

Po shook his head. "There is nothing you should worry about me."

Tigress stared at Po. She knew that something was wrong with him.

"You're sure?" Tigress kept asking. "You're little worried lately."

"Yes. I'm okay," replied Po. "May be it just because I was thinking about the traitor in Jade Palace. As if we're facing a ghost. He knows us but we don't know him."

"A really smart ghost." Commented Fu Chan.

_'I didn't ask your opinion, lion!'_ Snapped Po. He glared at Fu Chan.

"I guess I should go out now," said Po as he stood up. He walked past his friends.

"Po. Where are you going?" asked Viper.

"Anywhere but here." Responed Po.

Po slammed the door opened. Without closed it again, he burst out of the hall.

_'Damn you, Fu Chan,'_

Po kept walking, through the training courtyard. Before he could reach the gate, The Training Hall's door opened behind him, revealing a lion. Po didn't need to turn back to see who it was.

"Looks like someone is mad." Commented Fu Chan in a sing tone. He was standing on The Training Hall's doorstep.

Po stopped. Fu Chan was following him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Fu Chan as he kept walking without closed the door, getting closer to Po. "That there is something wrong with you."

"I didn't get it."

Fu Chan chuckled bitterly. "Why?" he asked in whisper, making sure that The Furious Five, that still in Training Hall, couldn't hear their conversation. "Why don't you agree if me become one of The Five?"

"Of course it's because The Furious Six would be a ridiculous name!" exclaimed Po.

"No. that's not what I meant," Fu Chan leaned to Po mysteriously. The Furious Five that were looking out to the doorway didn't know clearly what actually Fu Chan did or said. Thing that they only knew was Fu Chan and Po had a conversation, but the distance between them made it's difficult to hear. Moreover Fu Chan said in whisper.

"What I did mean is," continued Fu Chan. "the way you treated me lately. Why? Something made you mad?"

Po suddenly remembered the event when he saw Fu Chan kissed Tigress.

"Or," Fu Chan took a steps forward to Po. "You couldn't forget that kissing moment."

Po tried his best to not burst in anger.

_'Be patient, Po,'_ Po calmed himself. '_He just tried to make me down but he didn't know how.'_

Fu Chan chuckled again. "Am I right?"

Po hid his anger face meaningless. He vowed to himself to scratch that lion's face when he got his claws on him.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh. Sure it is," said Fu Chan. "You know that I am the one that cause you get jealous by—you know. The kiss."

_'Ugh!'_ Po was still managing his temper. _'C'mon, Po. Control your temper.'_

"It must be hurt, " continued Fu Chan. "To know that she is not yours."

_'Be patient, Po. Be patient._ _Better go now before I lose my control'_

Po continued his steps. But Fu Chan kept talking.

"You know, Po. No matter how hard you try to show her a love, you'll never get her. No matter what you do, you're only a big fat panda. A panda that doesn't deserve to get a girl like her."

_'Enough'_

Po couldn't take it anymore. Unexpectedly, a punch just been arrived at Fu Chan's face.

WHACK,

"PO!"

The Furious Five that was seeing that moment, blinked in surprised. They didn't hear what Fu Chan just said to Po. But they did know that Po just punched Fu Chan.

"Po. What have you done!" exclaimed Tigress. She and others got up and ran out of the hall toward Fu Chan. "You're okay?" asked her with a worry on her face.

"I'm okay." Answered Fu Chan as he touched his face. But in his heart, he felt happy cause he successfully just made Po's appears bad in front of his friends.

Tigress turned to Po, glaring at him. "Po. What you'd think you're doing?!"

"I…I—"

"How could you punch him?"

"Look. I just can't—Ugh… he was insulting me, okay. He told me that I was a big fat panda. And that I would never deserve to get a—" Po couldn't continue it. He didn't want Tigress know about his feeling. Not now.

"It's okay," said Fu Chan gently. Po was sick of hearing his words with his gentle style. "I think Po was losing his control. Just like you, he is possibly worried about Master Shifu so that he couldn't think clearly."

Po clenched his fist in anger. Crane, Viper, Mantis and Tigress had no idea what cause Po punched Fu Chan.

But Monkey knew what on Po's mind since he was the only one that understood about his romance problem. Though he didn't hear the conversation between them, but he clearly knew that Fu Chan might have said something that made Po lost his control.

"Calm down, Po," addressed Fu Chan to Po, pretending to be a wise one. "Remember. You're The Dragon Warrior. You are role models to your peoples."

"Po," said Viper softly. "Please tell us. What's bothering you?"

Po shook his head. "I told you there is nothing."

Viper sighed. She was firmly sure there was something wrong with Po.

"Just let him, Viper," said Fu Chan. "Honestly, I feel that Po doesn't like the closeness between us. Especially between me and Tigress."

Fu Chan said that such things no matter that it could be heard by Po.

"Listen to me, Fu Chan the lion," said Po in heavy voice. "Only to remind you that I am Dragon Warrior. It means I am the leader for my comrades after Master Shifu. Decision is in my hand and I decided to not form The Furious Six. I don't think you deserve to be one of us since you challenged Master Oogway five years ago."

Po was about to walk past his friends when he heard Fu Chan yelled.

"You're just jealous cause you're not other than a big fat panda!"

That's it.

Suddenly, Po lunged to Fu Chan. Fu Chan didn't prepare himself and got a hard punch in his face again. He growled. Next second, the panda and the lion wrestled on the ground.

"Guys. Stop it!" ordered Viper.

Po nor Fu Chan didn't stop their tussle. They kept punching and strangling to each other.

"Stop it!"

Crane, Monkey and even Mantis tried to arbitrate the wrestle. And for the impact, they got a punch accidently by Po.

"Ouch…"

"Dare to call me a big fat panda again. You will get more than this." Po threatened.

"Oh. Really. Uh… I'm scared." Fu Chan mocked.

Po attempted to send a punch again, but Fu Chan successfully dodged it.

"Please. Stop," Viper begged.

The panda and the lion were still strangling and bulging to each other. They still didn't release their grips.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" shouted Tigress. "PO! FU CHAN!"

Po and Fu Chan stopped. But they were still strangling.

"Stop strangling!"

They finally released their grips. Both of them got their feet to stand without removing their gaze.

"I can't believe you did that. Master Shifu is sick and you two acted like a kid instead."

"If he didn't insult me by calling me a big fat panda, I wouldn't whale him." said Po.

"Po."

"What?!" Fu Chan tried to denial. "You're easily offended. Just to make you know that you seemed cavalier when you said that it's up to you to make the decision."

"I deserve to be cavalier!" exclaimed Po. "I'm The Dragon Warrior and I will always be. How sad in the fact that you're not The Dragon Warrior."

Fu Chan growled. This time, it's Po that felt satisfied cause he just successfully offended the lion.

"Po. You—"

"Why?" mocked Po. "Are you feeling sad cause you didn't get the title that you had been dreaming? Listen to me," Po leaned to Fu Chan then, speaking slowly so that Fu Chan could hear every word by word. "You will never be The Dragon Warrior. And I will never let you be."

"Unfortunatelly, I won't happen." Someone spoke. But it's not Fu Chan.

The warriors, including Fu Chan, turned around. An alligator, a goose, a dozen rhinos and five other creatures, standing right near The Training Hall's gate.

The alligator, that was looked as the leader of those intruders, leaned back on the gate. An evil smile spreaded out in his face.

"Master Yao," whispered Fu Chan.

* * *

**Author's Note : And that's for chapter eleven. I'm sorry I cannot make a fighting scene well. That's the best thing that I can do. But please don't forget to leave a review. I need to know your opinion about this chapter.**


	12. Ambushed

**Author's Note : Thanks for those who reviewed previous chapter and sent me PM. And here's chapter twelve. Apologise if you find some error grammars, but I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Jade Palace : Training Hall's Courtyard**

**Fu Chan's PoV**

Po and The Furious Five were alerted to see those uninvited creatures. They set their Kung Fu stance.

"State your name and your business!" ordered Tigress.

The alligator shook his head in pity.

"Why don't you ask to that lion."

Po and The Furious Five eyed at Fu Chan one by one.

"Fu Chan. Who are they? Do you know them?"

Fu Chan doubted to answer.

"Tell them, Fu Chan," said the gorilla to Fu Chan. "Or I will tell them."

"Shhh…," Hyena hushed his friend. "This is not your part to speak."

Actually, not only Po and The Furious Five that were alerted but also Fu Chan. He sensed that his master would break the promise.

"Fu Chan?"

Fu Chan took Tigress' paws gently, staring at her eyes closely. "Tigress. Listen to me. Whatever I will tell you, you have to believe that I love you much."

"Yes. I believe in you."

Fu Chan took a deep breath. "Well—he is my master. Master Yao from Golden Palace."

"Your master?"

Po and The Furious Five stared at those strangers.

"What makes you came to Jade Palace?" asked Mantis in suspicious. The way those creatures appeared just like intruders. "You didn't send a message to us to tell that you would come."

Master Yao chuckled. He walked forward.

"I don't need to send a message when I decide to come not in peace."

_Yes. He breaks his promise._

"Wait a minute. What do you mean?" asked Monkey.

"So. Fu Chan haven't told you?"

"Told us? Told us what?"

"Let me explain." Master Yao stopped. "Fu Chan and I had been planning to take over Jade Palace and to get Grand Master and Dragon Warrior's titles."

Po's eyes went widen when Master Yao mentioned Dragon Warrior name.

"I sent him here to spy on you," continued Master Yao. "From him, I found out that Master Shifu, one of my goals, couldn't be hypnotized. That's why I had Fu Chan to poison him," Master Yao glanced at Fu Chan. "And I'm highly sure my Fu Chan have done it well."

"That's a lie!" exclaimed Tigress. She turned to Fu Chan. "Fu Chan. Tell us that he just told something untruth."

"I—I—" Fu Chan spoke in stutter.

"That's the truth." Master Yao replied it.

"I knew it. I knew it." Said Po. "We should have known that Fu Chan is a traitor."

"Fu Chan. Please. Tell me." Tigress begged. She was really hard to believe the truth before her eyes. And she wouldn't believe it till she heard it from Fu Chan.

"I—I'm sorry." Fu Chan bowed his head.

Tigress was shocked, gasped and jolted.

There was a dead silence for a moment.

Tigress raised her hand up. And unexpected thing was happening again.

She slapped Fu Chan right on his cheek.

Master Yao smiled when he saw that moment.

Fu Chan touched his cheek as he approached her. "Tigress. I—"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted as took a back step. Tears began rolling down on her cheek. "How could you do this to us, Fu Chan? I thought you loved us."

"I do love all of you. Mostly to you."

"No you don't. You—you even don't love one of us."

"You won't get hurt."

"You hurt Master Shifu, you hurt us."

"I vowed to you that everything would be fine. He had promised it to me. You'll be safe." Fu Chan said that although he himself wasn't sure about it.

"How could something be fine when you and your master are plotting something horrible to—" Tigress then suddenly remembered Master Shifu. "Oh no. Master Shifu. He is in danger."

She was about to run out to see his master. But Master Yao caught her by the neck before Tigress could reach the gate.

"Apologise, Miss. But you must stay in here."

Master Yao strangled Tigress. Tigress began feeling hard to take a breath, trying to gasp for the air.

"Let her go!" yelled Po. He rushed toward Master Yao, attempting to save Tigress. But gorilla jumped up and landed on Po, pressing him against the ground.

Tigress scratched Master Yao's face using her sharp-claws. Master Yao yelled in pain. He released her and covered his face.

The Furious Five rushed to their enemies. Monkey leaped to Master Yao, sending a kick. Master Yao dodged it. But in the meantime, Viper coiled herself around Master Yao's body tightly that made him couldn't move.

Crane grabbed gorilla that was pressing Po. He took him up, flying in the air. Gorilla kicked and punched useless. When it was high enough, Crane let go off gorilla and kicked him using his talons before that primate crashed to the ground, right on the spot where Master Yao's students was standing.

"GO!" yelled Monkey to both Po and Tigress.

The panda and the tiger got up and began running out to Shifu's room.

"Look out!" hyena yelled when he saw Po and Tigress running toward them.

Master Yao's students quickly got themselves up. They lined horizontally, shielding the gate to prevent Po and Tigress to get out of area.

Master Yao finally get one of his hands to move. He used it to grabbed Viper that still coiling him. Viper attempted to coil that free hand when Master Yao bit her body using his fangs.

Viper was screamed in pain. She loosed her coiling, falling, bathed by her own bloods.

"NO!"

Po and rest of The Furious Five saw Viper with their widen eyes. They rushed to her, hoping that Viper would be fine.

"VIPER." They cried as surrounding her.

Viper didn't answer them. She closed her eyes as if she was sleeping for a long time.

"Viper. Wake up."

Fu Chan ran toward them. He wanted to know about Viper.

"How is she?" asked Fu Chan in worry tone.

"Get away from us!" snapped Tigress. She pushed Fu Chan out.

"But I—"

"I said get away!"

"I don't want to waste my time longer." Master Yao spoke.

Po and rest of Furious Five glared at the alligator.

Suddenly, Master Yao waved and fluttered his hands slowly, as if he was drawing something on the air.

All of a sudden, Po and The Furious Five felt something strange came over to their mind when they were seeing it. Their views turned into dark. They were trying to kept awaking, but they couldn't. In a second, they sprawled on the ground with their closed eyes.

"I'm no match for your power and strength. But you are no match for my hypnosis power."

Fu Chan stared down at his friends in horror. He walked closer to his master.

"Master Yao. You attacked them."

"They are Shifu's students. They must be eliminated." Said Master Yao.

"But this is not like we had planned! You promised to do this plan undetected. You promised to not hurt my friends."

"At first, yes. But I changed my mind." Master Yao glanced at Fu Chan. "Xiaoxi has told me."

"He told you what?"

"That you built up a relationship with…with… that tiger!" Master Yao pointed down at Tigress.

"Well. What is wrong with that?!"

"Have you forgotten that I had forbidden you to built up any relationship with one of Shifu's students?"

"I never forget it, Master. But you cannot break our bond in friendship. I… I have been their friends over the years."

"They are not your friends" yelled Master Yao. "Not anymore. You must forget them. They are our foes now. Did you think that they will still regard you as their friend after you betrayed them?"

"But—"

"Enough Fu Chan!" shouted Master Yao. "Forget your friendship or I will assume you betray me."

Fu Chan speechless. Didn't know what to say.

"You said yourself that you wanted Dragon Warrior title. Five years ago, when your first time came to Golden Palace, you expressed your desire to me. I agreed to help you because we have one thing in common. Revenge to Jade Palace."

"I didn't mean to revenge," said Fu Chan. "I agreed with your plan because your plot sounded planned and secretly. Plot that sounded as if it wouldn't put my friends in danger."

"It's you that put them in danger," Master Yao gestured to those six lying bodies, "If only you didn't make a relationship with that tiger, I wouldn't do this."

"But Master—"

"Wake up, Fu Chan!" Master Yao shouted. "It's too late. They will never trust you anymore. Remember, I did this for you too."

Fu Chan back looked down at his friends. Down deep inside, he never excepted this to be happened. Part of his heart wanted to blame himself.

'_They didn't deserve to get this'_ Fu Chan felt guilty to them.

"Forget your guilty," said Master Yao as if he could read what on Fu Chan's mind was. "There is nothing you can do more."

Fu Chan kept staring at his friends. Although he was still feeling guilty, but he knew that The Furious Five wouldn't assume him as part of them after they learned that he's the part of Master Yao's plan.

Fu Chan looked at Viper. He hoped she was still alive.

'_I'm sorry, guys,_' Fu Chan then turned to Tigress. _'I'm sorry, Tigress. I didn't mean to do this to you.'_

However, he knew that his apologise wouldn't be accepted.

"What will you do to them?" asked Fu Chan.

"Do not worry. I will put them in a safe place, under strict protection." Master Yao showed to Fu Chan The Anvil of Heaven.

Fu Chan blinked. "You purpose to send them to Chor Gom Prison?"

"I do."

"That's impossible. Anvil of Heaven will not imprison The Furious Five without any reasons."

"Oh. But they don't need reason to do it," Master Yao leaned to Fu Chan. "When they're under my control."

"You also hypnotized Anvil of Heaven."

"All of them. They'll be obeying my order now. Even they will not realize who they're imprisoning is."

"You are really a smart-evil master."

"At least I didn't break my promise," continued Master Yao. "They will not be harmed. I only purpose to put them in somewhere place where they'll not distrupt our plan."

Fu Chan stared at his master_. Will his master keep his promise this time? Who knows? But he had not to think about it cause they are not his friends anymore. _

"Rhinos," Master Yao addressed to those rhinos. Soon, all those rhinos walked toward Master Yao, still with their blank views.

"Yes Master." Their voices sounded monotone.

"Bring The Furious Five to Chor Gom Prison. Make sure you watch over them closely. Don't let them escape."

"Yes Master."

Anvil of Heaven picked The Furious Five up and carried them away.

Master Yao turned to other five figures.

"You five. Help Fu Chan to carry this fat boy to the dungeon."

"Yes Master."

Those five figures walked forward, picking Po up and carried him.

"This boy needs to lose some weight." Coyote complained when he realized how heavy Po was.

"Fu Chan," called Master Yao. "Lead them to the dungeon in Jade Palace."

"Yes Master. But Master—" Fu Chan remembered something. "Why are you taking those five with you?"

"Why? Shouldn't there be someone that must replace The Furious Five during they're in prison?"

"You wanted them to become new of The Furious Five?!"

"Correct. Now go with them to the dungeon. When this big boy wake up, hypnotize him to do everything you tell. In the noon, meet me in Palace Arena."

Without asking more question, Fu Chan did his master's order.

"Six down, one more to go." Muttered Master Yao after his students were gone. He turned to Xiaoxi.

"Xiaoxi. Time to see my old friend. Grand Master Shifu."

* * *

**Author's Note : I read some books about hypnosis power and It is said that the most important things to hypnotize is in our skill in speaking and the way we convince victims. But because I wanted to make this story more interesting, I made the hypnosis as if it is a black magic where we can bring our victims down by fluttering and waving our hand. Let's pretend that Master Yao and Fu Chan are wizards.**

**That's for chapter twelve. Hope you liked it. Don't Be A Silent Reader. I always need reviews for my story.**


	13. Confrontation

**Author's Note : Here is chapter thirty. I want to thank you for those who sent me PM and reviewed previous chapter. Oh, still I apologise if you find some error grammars . Hope you enjoy this chaper. **

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda **

**Jade Palace : Shifu's room**

"Anything else you need, Master?" asked Zeng.

"No, Zeng. Thanks for your help."

Zeng took a glass of tea near him to Master Shifu.

"How's my students?" asked Master Shifu after he had drunk his tea. "Did they do their training well?"

"I don't know, Master. I think they're in barrack, having a lunch."

Master Shifu showed a worry face.

"Zeng. Can you go to see my students?"

Although Zeng had no idea the reason to why Shifu asked him to check the warriors out, but he did what Shifu ordered.

When Zeng almost reached the door, suddenly, its door was slammed opened, revealing an alligator and a goose.

"Hello Shifu."

Zeng was the one that looked confused, taking some steps backward slowly when those two creatures took a steps forward.

"Looks like you're sick."

Master Shifu looked closely at that two figures. He didn't know the goose, but the alligator ; he was familiar.

"Do I know you?" asked Master Shifu.

"Why? Is your memory getting decreased just like your healthy is? Don't you remember the event sixty years ago?"

Master Shifu shook his head slowly. "I have so many experiences sixty years ago that I had forgotten."

"Then perhaps 'this' will refresh your memory. Do you remember an alligator with his ability in hypnosis?"

_AH_

Now Master Shifu remembered clearly the alligator that was standing in front of him.

"Yao."

"Master Yao," said Master Yao. "I am Master Yao now."

"Yao," Master Shifu tried to rise up from his matrass, but he was too weak to do it.

"Yao. What—what are you doing in here? Why didn't you send a message to me that you would come to visit?"

Master Yao laughed. "Visit? I come in order to ambush."

"Ambush?"

"I will not lie, Shifu," Master Yao took steps closer. "And I will not waste my time anymore. We go to the point. I want Grand Master title and Jade Palace."

"You- What do you mean by saying that? What had happened to you over the past years?"

"Come on, Shifu. You do know exactly what I meant. You do obviously remember that Master Oogway had banished me. And I was replaced by you." Master Yao then pointed at himself. "I am the true Grand Master of Jade Palace not you. And I think, it is the time for me to take back what it's rightfully mine."

Master Shifu quickly realized the situation. Very clear Yao came not in peace and he seemed not wanted a peace.

"And what made you think that I would hand Jade Palace over to you?" challenged Master Shifu.

Master Yao croosed his arms proudly. "Shifu- Shifu- Shifu. You should have known that I wouldn't come without any preparations. You know, you can't do anything with your bad healthy."

Master Shifu sensed something horrible. He did know that something must had happened.

_Oh No. My Students_

"Zeng!" called Master Shifu out. "Quick. Find my students."

Zeng was about to fly up when suddenly Xiaoxi caught him, pressing him against the floor.

"Let go off me." Zeng wriggled.

"Now, Shifu," Master Yao getting closer to Shifu. "Back to the business. You knew that I had told you that you can't do anything more. You have no chance to win."

"You're wrong. First, I will never hand Jade Palace over to you. Second, believe me that my students will come. They will find out what is happening."

"Pity. So, the master hasn't known yet about his students' situation."

"Wha—what is happening to them?"

"Know it, Shifu. Your students' safety is in my hand. I could kill them whenever I want and you have no chance to save them. Unless—" Master Yao stopped for a moment, giving Shifu a time to get shocked. "Unless you agree to take off your title and Jade Palace over to me."

"Where is my students?! What did you do to them?!" Master Shifu yelled.

"Relax. They're safe for this time. But sure they will soon in danger if I haven't gotten what I want."

"Tell me what you did!"

Master Yao made a doubt face, playing on Shifu. "Hmmm… should I told you?"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay," Master Yao crossed his arms behind his back. "Well Shifu. Just a moment ago, I sent them to a somewhere place where there are only one way in and one way out with one thousand guards. Thanks to Fu Chan. Without him, I wouldn't make this so far."

Master Shifu didn't get the place that Master Yao just told. But he knew that his students were in danger. And did Master Yao just mentioned Fu Chan's name?

"Fu Chan. Is he part of your plan?"

"Absolutely. It's him that have poisoned you so I can confront you since you cannot be hypnotized. But well—although the situation little out of the plan, but at least he did his job well."

Master Yao then pressed Shifu's body using his leg by the stomach.

"I give you two choices. First Choice, surrender and I will let you and your students free. Second choice, you fight me and you will die with your beloved students. But judging by your poor healthy, I advice you to choose the first choice. But—" Master Yao pressed him stronger. "I have no objection if you choose the second choice."

Shifu wished that he was in his nightmare. A scariest nightmare that he hoped to wake up. But he knew that he had up already.

"There is no way out for you, Shifu," said Master Yao. He lifted up his feet up from Shifu's stomach. "Except to choose those choices. You're getting weak and your students' safety is in my hand. I would make sure they would die if you refused my offer."

Master Shifu was furious. He attempted to rose up. But again, his body forced him to keep lying.

"Coward!" shouted Master Shifu. "Why didn't you kill me instead hostage my students."

"I wouldn't do it cause it wouldn't bring me to title. If you die, it's your students will get your place. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to kill hopeless people."

Master Shifu glared to Yao. He was angry because Yao was right about him. He couldn't fight. He would fail. His students were in danger. He had no choice but accept Yao's offers, that actually sounding a threat to him.

"Well?"

"Very well," said Master Shifu. Maybe this was the time for him to surrender. "I will grant your desire."

"I knew you would surrender."

"But remember. Once you get what you want, you must set them free."

"Hmmm... I can't see you have a reason to demand me, Shifu. But okay. I will let them free after you announce me to all the villagers as new Grand Master of Jade Palace."

"I will do it."

Master Yao grinned. He turned to Xiaoxi.

"Xiaoxi. Let go off that poor goose."

Xiaoxi did what Master Yao told. Zeng rubbed his neck, feeling a pain.

"Zeng." Called Master Shifu weakly. "Tell all villagers to gather today in Palace Arena. I have an announcement."

"Yes, Master Shifu."

**Author's Note : Thanks for reading this chapter. Before I leave, I want to tell you that I will have a vacation with my family that will make me can't update this story for couple days. When I back from my vacation, I will not stay in my home cause I must stay in boarding school, without my laptop. But I will not abandon this story. I will continue this story, but possibly I only can update it twice a week.**


	14. Announcement

**Author's Note : I want to update this chapter before I leave. Apologise if you still find some error grammars cause I'm not American and I have to go for my vacation in minutes. Well, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Jade palace : Dungeon**

Darkness welcomed Po when he opened his eyes. He blinked in many times. After few seconds, he finally got used to with darkness in that room.

Po scanned around the room. Clearly he wasn't in his dad's shop. Even wasn't in barrack students or in training hall. This room was too dark. The only light in that room was a torch, stucking on the wall, on the corner of the room. Po realized that he was in dungeon of Jade Palace.

"What is happening to me?"

"You're up?"

Po did turn around. He saw Fu Chan was beside him. Immediately, an anger burst out of his mind.

"Fu Chan!" snarled Po. He wanted to rush toward Fu Chan, ready to scratch him in the face but something was preventing him to do it. "Fu Chan. You—you—you are monster!" Po looked at himself was chained. "Wha—what did you do to me?"

"I only did what my master told me to do." Replied Fu Chan.

"What's happening with my friends?" Po looked around, anxious. "Where are they?"

"Chor Gom Prison."

"Chor Gom Prison?!" Po eye's widened. "How could it be? I mean—how could you do that? That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

"What do you want?" asked Po. "Why did you do this to us?"

"I thought my master's explanation was clear enough. We want titles and Jade Palace."

"I know that! But what I don't know is why did you do this to Furious Five, your friends. You even almost let Viper dead. Oh no—I hope she is fine."

"They are not my friends," answered Fu Chan. "Not anymore. They hate me after everything I did to them. And I must forget my feeling about them."

"Oh yeah. Then what about Tigress?" asked Po. "You want to forget your feeling to her?"

Fu Chan sighed. "She—she is nothing to me."

Po was indignant. Infuriated.

"You don't deserve to say that." Po leaned to Fu Chan. "Didn't you know how's their feeling to you? They loved you. They trusted you. Especially Tigress. How could you say that such thing to them?!"

"It's over, Po," said Fu Chan. He turned, staring at Po's eyes. "I must forget her and everyone. And I have to obey my master's order."

Fu Chan fluttered his hand thrice, hypnotizing Po.

"Now listen to me, Po."

"Yes Fu Chan." Responed Po in monotone voice.

"You will only obey me and Master Yao's order."

"Yes Fu Chan."

"Today, my master will announce to all villagers to declare me as new of The Dragon Warrior. You will not do anything but obey us. And now," Fu Chan unchained Po. "Follow me to Palace Arena."

Fu Chan then stood up, walking out of dungeon, followed by Po. Out of place where sunlight would welcome them.

* * *

**Jade palace : palace arena**

All the villagers, including servants of Jade Palce, had already gathered at Palace Arena. Their head were filled by confuse and curious. The had no idea for what they were gathered.

After few minutes later, Master Shifu, with his pale face, came out of Hall of Warriors, followed by an alligator and other five creatures. Not as usual, this time, Master Shifu wore his green cloak and held Master Oogway's staff.

Master Shifu cleared his troath to get attention.

"Citizen of The Valley of peace. It's a honor to me to announce something important to all of you."

The villagers listened in silence.

"Today. I'm, Grand Master Shifu of Jade Palace, declaring that I step down as Grand Master title of Jade Palace."

A gasp.

"And Master Yao will replace me to be the grand master."

Master Shifu untied his cloack he was wearing and dressed it to Master Yao. He then raised his staff highly above his head, to show to villagers, and handed it to Master Yao.

"What the heck?" commented some villagers. They was confused and upset by that news, whispering to each others.

Master Yao knew what exactly in villagers mind was. Sure it must be shock to hear the news. He could see it clearly by judging from their faces.

Master Yao walked forward, showing himself as new of Grand Master of Jade Palace. "And I have three other announcements."

The villagers stopped whispering to hear.

"First, as Grand Master of Jade Palace. I declare my five students," Master Yao pointed at his five students, "as new of The Furious Five."

The villagers were gasped while those five students bowed when they were mentioned.

"What's happening?!" that was on villagers minds.

"Second—"

A lion appeared, along with a panda with his blank gaze.

"Po?"

All eyed at him in confuse. What kind of news they would be told?

"Citizen of The Valley of Peace. Today, officially I also declare Master Fu Chan of Golden Palace as new of The Dragon Warrior, replacing Master Po of Jade Palace."

"WHAT?!"

Now all the villagers were real shocked. Mostly Mr. Ping. He burst out of the crowds and ran toward Po.

"Po. What is happening?"

Po stared at Mr. Ping with his blank stare. "Shut up, Old man."

"Po, my son?" Mr. Ping took Po's paws, worried. "What is happening to you? Please tell me."

"I said shut up."

"Oh," Mr. Ping placed his wing on chest, shocked. "Po? why are you talking that thing to me? to your own father."

"You are not my dad. And I am not your son."

Po flicked his paw. He then turned around, walking to Hall of Heroes.

"Po." Mr. Ping ran after him. He caught Po's paw. "Po. please tell me your problem. If you have a romantic problem, you can ask my advice. We talk about this together as father and—AKK—"

Unexpected, Po grabbed his dad by the wings, raised it and threw his dad to the crowds. Mr. Ping was thrown and hit to the ground. Some of villagers helped him to stand up.

"Are you okay, Mr. Ping?" asked a female pig.

Mr. Ping didn't answer. He stared at Po, worried. Little did he and the villagers know that Po fell fainted when he entered Hall of Warriors.

Mater Yao enjoyed that moment. A smile evil was spreaded around his lip.

"And Now!" Master Yao spoke. "for the last annoucments. I, Grand Master Yao of Jade Palace, command Master Shifu to leave The Valley of Peace forever."

There was a dead silence among villagers in seconds.

"You can't do that!" yelled a bunny.

"Yeah." Said another bunny. "Master Shifu cannot leave The Valley of Peace without reason."

"What kind of announcement is this?!" shouted a pig, showing himself from the crowds. "You just come and all of sudden earn Grand Master of Jade Palace."

"You do not deserve to be Grand Master of Jade Palace." a goose spoke.

Master Yao was furious to hear their opinions.

"Silent!" he snapped. "As The Grand Master, I have authority to let or forbid someone to stay in Valley of Peace. And I order Master Shifu to leave. No one be permitted to help or give him a place to stay. Not even to give him food. If someone get caught helping him, they will be banished."

No one talk anymore. Master Yao was sure no villagers dare to deny him.

"Well. Now I command to all messengers and servants to spread this news to whole China. Make sure all masters and emperors in this land receive the news."

Hearing that, the villagers, the messengers and the servants dispersed one by one, filled by upset. Some geese flew, spreading to all directions. Some pigs were seen putting up posters on the walls in whole valley.

"I'm happy this goes well." Commented Master Yao.

After the villagres were gone, Master Yao and his students turned back to Hall of Heroes.

"Yao. Wait." Called Master Shifu. He difficulty climbed stairs, chasing after Master Yao.

"Yao. You—" Master Shifu stopped when he got inside the hall. He saw Po was lying on the floor while Master Yao and his students surrounding him.

"Ah. Shifu. Any problem?" asked Master Yao, pretending didn't know.

"What have you done to him?"

"What did you think I've done."

"You—you," Master Shifu turned to Yao. "Yao. I demand your promise."

Master Yao frowned, staring at Shifu as if it was his first time to see him. "Promise? What promise?"

"My students. You have promised to me to set them free."

"Ah. That promise," Master Yao nodded. "Yes. Yes I remember."

"You've got Grand Master title and claimed that figures," Master Shifu pointed at Yao's students," as new of Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five. You even banish me from Valley of Peace. Now, where is my students?!"

"Why? Don't you see he is here?" Master Yao pointed down at Po.

"Where are the others?! Where's The Furious Five?!"

Master Yao looked considering something. "Hmm… I begin thinking that it's not a good idea to free them."

"You—" Master Shifu sensed that Yao would break his promise.

"I even have a better idea, Shifu."

Master Yao walked slowly to Shifu.

"What do you want?" asked Master Shifu.

"I'm happy you ask," Master Yao grinned. "I don't want more than your suffer. You will only hamper my plan if I let you remain stay."

"But—but—it means you broke—"

"That's right. You should have known that I would break my promise. HAH! Funny cause I just broken two promises I've made. C' mon Shifu. As I have told you, nothing that you can do more. You lose."

Master Shifu attempted rushed to Yao, trying to lunge him. But he fell to the floor before he could touch the alligator.

"See? You even have no power to fight. Listen Shifu ; I have been kind enough to you. Leave Valley of Peace or your students will die."

Master Shifu glared at Yao in anger. But he couldn't do anything. Yao was right. By this time, Shifu had just lost. He had lost his power and title. The only thing that he still had was his students and he didn't want to lose them.

"Well?"

Master Shifu sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Yao. You win."

Yao laughed. "HA…HA…HA…."

"I will leave The Valley of Peace."

"That's good. Oh—and don't worry. I will not break my promise more. I will take care of your students well."

"Promise it! If something bad happen to them, I—I will rip your body."

"I doubt about it."

Master Shifu got up. He kept staring at Po.

"What are you waiting for?! Go now!" yelled Master Yao.

Master Shifu turned his body. He stopped for seconds, doubting to leave. But he tried to ignore it and decided to walk out of Hall of Heroes, leaving The Valley of Peace forever.

Master Yao laughed to see Shifu that was leaving.

"GWA..HA…HA… this day finally come. Sixty years ago I was banished but now I become Grand Master of Jade Palace." Master Yao turned to Fu Chan."I come proud of you."

Fu Chan smiled. "Thanks, Master Yao. Uh—I mean, Grand Master Yao."

And suffering in The Valley of Peace was begun...

* * *

**Author's Note : Before I go, I want to thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back.**


	15. Farewell Shifu

**Author's Note : Sorry for the long wait. I just returned from my vacation. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I hope you will like this.**

* * *

**In The Night,**

** Valley of Peace, Jade Palace : Hall of Heroes**

Master Yao, together with his students, were in Hall of Heroes admiring some artifacts. He got Po and four Anvil of Heaven, which were still under control of hypnotize to guard the door while Xiaoxi and Zeng didn't do anything but watch.

"Swords of Heroes," said Master Yao as he took one of those sacred swords and rub it gently. "Master Oogway never allow me to touch it. But now, who can stop me?"

"Hey guys," called mountain cat. "How do I look? Pretty cool, huh?"

Mountain cat was wearing Master Flying Rhino's Armor.

Gorilla observed mountain cat. "Not cool. The Armor is too large for you."

"Really?" Mountain cat turned to those geese that were just standing on the corner. "Hey you two. How do I look? Is this armor too large for me?"

"You're cool, Mountain cat." Answered Xiaoxi. He elbowed Zeng.

"Uh…Mmm… you…you're awesome." Said Zeng in stammer voice.

"You hear that, Gorilla?" asked Mountain cat meaningfully. "They said I'm cool with this armor."

"Don't listen to them," said Gorilla. "They just cheer you up.

"What did you say?"

"You look bad to see from any side."

Mountain cat growled. "You're just jealous cause there are no armor that fit on your big fat body."

But everyone ignored that quarrel between Mountain cat and Gorilla as if it used to happen.

Fu Chan watched one thousand scrolls that were neatly organized. "Is this one thousand scrolls that I must learn to become The Dragon Warrior?" He took one and unroll it. "This is great."

"You don't need to learn those scrolls, Fu Chan," said Falcon. "All of China has known you as The Dragon Warrior."

"But I feel I cannot be The Dragon Warrior unless I learn all of these scrolls."

"Typical of Fu Chan," commented Coyote. "Always wants begin from zero."

"Hey. All heroes begin from zero."

**Meanwhile**

A red panda was watching over Jade Palace from bottom of thousands steps. His gaze never removed from Hall of Heroes.

"I will never leave The Valley of Peace," said Master Shifu. "Not without my students."

By unsteady steps, he climbed thousands stairs. All he wanted was a confrontation with Yao once again.

** Back to Hall of Heroes,**

Fu Chan was reading scroll number one. Master Yao was practicing with the sword. Coyote, Falcon and Hyena were doing sight seeing. Gorilla and Mountain cat were still debating while Xiaoxi and Zeng still watching.

Po and other four Anvil of Heaven were still guarding the door from inside when suddenly its door was opened, revealing a red panda, standing with his challenging outlook.

All stopped their activities. No one talked when Master Shifu walked limply toward Master Yao.

"Yao. I—"

"Shifu!" snapped Yao. "What are you doing in here?!"

Hyena and Coyote suddenly grabbed Shifu by the arms, preventing him from getting closer to Yao.

"Stupid!" shouted Yao. "I have warned you to leave. Don't you know you are picking your death?"

"Yao. Let me see my students."

"They are fine. Or they won't be soon."

"I don't believe you," Master Shifu glanced at Po. "You haven't woken him up from your hypnotize influence."

"He is one of my servants now."

"It means you don't release him!"

Quick as flash, Master Yao aimed the swords to Shifu's face, shutting him up.

"Enough, Shifu. I'm tired to talk anymore with you. We better end our confrontation." Master Yao called Po. "Po. Come here."

Po moved toward his master.

"Wha—what will you do?" asked Shifu.

Master Yao grinned evily. "I know you love your students like you love your children," whispered Yao. "But now I want to see how could it be when your student kill you by his arms."

Master Shifu sensed another bad thing would happen over to him again.

"You will not—"

"I will," Yao cut Shifu's words. "There is a time where I can act ruthless, Shifu."

Po stopped and stood beside Master Yao, waiting an order.

"Po. I order you to kill Shifu."

Master Yao handed the Sword of Heroes over to Po.

Po turned to Master Shifu. He walked slowly to him.

"Po! Don't do that!" yelled Master Shifu. He tried to move but Coyote and Hyena gripped him tighter.

Po raised his sword.

"Po! Wake up! It's me. Master Shifu."

Po didn't listen anything but Master Yao and Fu Chan's order.

Master Shifu winced. Po lowered his sword. Zeng attempted to move forward but Xiaoxi blocked his way.

The sword finally met its mark.

"ARGH!"

Master Shifu's scream was heard around the hall. For a second, there was a silence moment.

** Chor Gom Prison**

"NO!" cried Tigress hysterically.

Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper were surprised to hear that cry, waking up from their sleep.

They five were in a big cell. Both their arms and feet, except for Mantis and Viper, were cuffed.

Viper, that her body was bandaged, slithered slowly to her tiger friend.

"You're okay, Tigress?"

Tigress shook her head. She took a deep breath. "I just got a nightmare. I…I saw Master Shifu was killed."

Crane, Mantis and Monkey stared to each other.

"It was just a dream, Tigress," said Crane. "You should not think about it."

"How could you say that way?" asked Tigress. "We even don't know how Master Shifu and Po are now."

Viper sighed. She understood about her friend's feeling. Her happiness turned into badness only in a day.

"Don't worry," said Viper. "They'll be fine."

** Back to Hall of Heroes,**

Po pulled up his sword that was stabbing on Shifu's stomach. Bloods was pouring out from it.

Coyote and Hyena let go off their grips. Shifu fell down to the floor limply.

Slowly, something familiar came in to Po's mind. Slowly, his gaze began to focus to that red panda. Slowly, he began recognizing who that red panda was.

Po gasped. He dropped his sword when he realized what he had done.

"Master Shifu?!" Po knelled down. He called that name out.

Master Shifu was gasping for air. He felt the most pain around on his belly.

"Shifu. I…I'm sorry." Cried Po.

Master Shifu smiled. He opened his mouth, trying to say something. "Po. This…this is not your fault. I….I'm happy you're free from hypnosis' influence." Shifu tried his best to keep breathing. "If you… see The Furious Five. Please… tell them that…that I'm proud of them."

"Master please. Don't say that."

By his last breath, Shifu closed his eyes and mouth.

There was a dead silence for a moment.

"Guards!" called Master Yao to those four rhinos. "Bring this panda to Chor Gom Prison."

Soon, those rhinos walked forward and surrounded Po. Po didn't do anything when rhinos handcuffed him. Including when they forced and pushed him to walk.

After Anvil of Heaven and Po were gone, Fu Chan quickly dropped his scroll and rushed to Shifu. He placed one finger on Shifu nose.

"I can't feel his breath." Fu Chan put his ear to Shifu's chest. "And his heart has stopped beating."

Hyena stared at Shifu's lifeless body. "Is he dead?"

"Of course he is," said Coyote. "It's sword of heroes. No one can survive from its stab."

"Villagers will go bersek if they find out we kill Shifu."

"No!" exclaimed Master Yao. "No one know about this but us. Don't ever let the death of Shifu spread out to whole valley or even to whole China."

Falcon inspected Shifu with horror in her eyes. "What are we gonna do now, Master?"

Master Yao turned to Fu Chan. "Lead them to take Shifu to the river."

"You meant 'us'?'" asked Hyena.

"Of course, You idiot. I want you six throw him away to the river. If there is a villager find him tomorrow, he will think Master Shifu did suicide. No one think that this is our doing. Understand?!"

"Understand, Master." His students said in unison.

Gorilla took Master Shifu. Six of Master Yao students went out of The Hall as they carried Master Shifu away. No one realized that Zeng was crying.

**In Same Night, Valley of Peace,**

Night getting tense. No activity was shown. All had already slept on their bed. All but six figures that was carrying a red panda's lifeless body. They were walking to the north and stopped in somewhere place.

"So. Is this the river?" asked Falcon.

"Yes." Replied Fu Chan.

They six looked down . They were standing on the edge of cliff, where there was a river, flowing swifly below.

"You sure it's okay if we throw Shifu to—to down there?" asked mountain cat.

"I think this is not a good idea," Fu Chan rub his nose. "Didn't you think we might had acted something brutal?"

"I don't wanna care about it," said Hyena. "whatever. Master Yao wants us to throw Shifu to this river."

"Maybe it will be better if we just bury him or doing creamation," suggested Fu Chan. "That's how we respect to—"

"We don't have much time to do it," Hyena cut Fu Chan's words. "Gorilla," he turned to Gorilla. "do it now."

Without say anything, Gorilla dropped Shifu to that river. A sound of something hitting water was heard. They could even see Shifu's body was brought by the river away before finally sank down.

"Farewell, Shifu."

After finishing their task, they six turned back to Jade Palace. To report to their master that their assignment had been done.

* * *

**Author's Note : Thanks for reading this chapter. You might have find some error grammars. I apologise about it. The story hasn't completed yet. And please whomever you are, if you read this chapter, please leave a review. I'll be back soon**


	16. Everything Will not be Okay

**Author's Note : Sorry for waiting too long. But believe me, I also hate it to make readers wait too long. I did have something big to be done.**

**Forgive me for my bad English language. Hope that will not bother you to enjoy this story. Oh... and my departure to boarding school is delayed. Change of plan ; I will go to there two months later so I have long time enough to finish this story without delay again.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Chor Gom Prison,**

The door's cell was opened.

_ THUD_

Something big was thrown down forcefully to the floor in that cell. The Furious Five noticed who it was. It was a giant panda with his cuffed arms.

"Po." called them when the door was closed again by guard.

Po raised his head. He saw his friends was cuffed just like himself.

"Guys. It…it's you."

"Yes, Po. This is us." Said Mantis.

"Oh. Thanks goodness." Po rushed to his friends, attempted to make a group hug. But his cuffed arms prevent him to do it. "I'm happy to see you again, guys."

"We're too." said Viper.

"Viper. You still alive. Oh… I thought you were dead."

Viper showed Po her bandaged body. "A bite of an alligator is not strong enough to kill me."

Po turned to Tigress. "Tigress. You're okay, right?"

"Po. Have you seen Master Shifu?" asked Tigress, ignoring Po's question. "How is he?"

Hearing Shifu's name, Po turned his face into sad. Suddenly, tears began rolling down on his cheek.

Po closed his eyes as if it was hard to him to talk.

"Po?"

Po bowed his head in sorry. "I….I'm sorry."

"Po. Master Shifu is well, right?" But actually, she could feel that otherwise things had been happened.

"I…I'm very… really… sorry."

"Po. What's going on?" asked Monkey.

"Master… Master Shifu… is dead."

_Dead?_

Those four letters successfully made The Furious Five got heart attack.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Tigress. "Master Shifu isn't dead."

"That's true. And… he… was killed by…. By me."

"Po!" Tigress cried. "That's impossible! Master Shifu still live. You didn't kill him!"

"I hope so. But… but that's the fact. Fu Chan had hypnotized and ordered me to kill Shifu."

"Stop that!" yelled Tigress. "Don't call that traitor's name anymore. He is a monster!"

Po wanted to say something but he canceled it.

There was a paused moment

Po, difficulty because of the handcuff, came closer to Tigress.

"I know this is an extremely difficult situation for us," said Po. "But please understand. Whatever will be happened. We can through this. Everything will—"

"Everything will be fine." Tigress cut him off. She tried to not cry. "You, Viper, everyone have told me that everything will be fine. But look how it turns out ; That lion betrayed us. We're in cell. Master Shifu is dead and Villagers' safety is in danger. How could you say that everything will be fine?! No, Po. Everything will not be fine!"

There was a paused moment again. Anyone could see tears began coming out of Viper's eyes. She sniffed.

"I know how your feel is," Po said softly to Tigress.

"You don't understand and will never do."

Po hated it when he had to see her like this. To see her in sadness was a pain for him. And to see her sadness while he couldn't do anything to comfort was the most pain. If only he wasn't cuffed, he would hug her and whisper that he would be always there.

"What sin had we done?" continued Tigress. "We never do something crime or cruelty to other. Why Lord gives us punishment like this?"

"Don't sue Lord," said Po. "He always knows what best for—"

"Shut up!" snapped Tigress. But then she soon realized what she just said.

Po was the one surprised.

"Tigress?" Monkey asked her. He rarely to see Tigress lost her temper.

"Oh… I—I apologise. I—I don't know what came over to me." She backed them and facing the wall.

"It's okay," said Po. "I know it is hard for us all."

"I only can't take it. Yesterday, we were warriors of Jade Palace. But now, we are prisoners. How could that be happened?"

"Did we fail?" asked Mantis. "Should we quit."

Po stared at his friends one by one. No one among them showed a face of warrior spirit.

Suddenly, Po remembered a sentence.

_ 'A real warrior never quit'_

Master Shifu said that when Po believed he couldn't defeat Tai Lung. He fully remembered that night, when Shifu blocked his way when he was trying to run away.

_ 'A real warrior never quit'_

"No. We will not," said Po firmly. He stood up. "Admittedly we lost. But we cannot surrender. Master Shifu once told me that a warrior never quit. We… we must believe that victory will be in our side."

"Master Shifu is dead," said Tigress. She turned to Po. "and so is our victory. What made you think we can win?!"

"Of course we can ; We only need to get out of this cell, have a fighting with—" Po was about to mention 'Fu Chan's name' when he remembered Tigress didn't want to hear that name. "—with that lion and other bad guys, defeat them and get title and Jade Palace back and win."

"It's easy to say. You cannot defeat one thousand hypnotized guards without free yourself from your handcuff. Even it's impossible for you to out of this cell."

"C'mon Tigress. Where is your warrior spirit. The hardcore can't just surrender."

"I think Po's right," said Crane. "Remember how many times we had experienced some terrible things like this but we could win."

"I didn't remember," said Mantis. "But I agree."

"We once managed escaped from Lord Shen's tower as that evil peacock kept firing at us. Chor Gom Prison is nothing than that tower. We will easily get out of this place."

Rest of The Furious Five smiled but except for Tigress.

"Tigress. Don't you want to take your revenge for the death of Master Shifu?" asked Po.

"I want. And I'm in."

"Great."

"We can do it," said Viper. "If we be united, we will make a super power. No one can stand our way."

Monkey looked at Po. "Now, Po. What's your plan?"

"Plan?" Po was looked flustered. "I—I don't have one."

"What?! So how could we get out and avenge Shifu if we had no plan?"

Po shrugged.

"Perhaps we can," said Crane. "Hypnosis influence in someone will getting decrease by time until its victim free from under control."

"How long?" asked Viper.

"I'm not sure but it may takes two to three weeks. Can be longer. It depends on hypnotists."

"Two to three weeks is not a long time to me to wait." Said Tigress. "What I fear is the day where guards will free from it will not come."

"Why?"

"Master Yao is not a stupid alligator I think. He wants to keep us in here and he must will be come regulary to re hypnotize the guards when its influence begin to expire."

"So there are no way out?" asked Mantis.

"I hope there are. But I don't know when. We possibly will be in here for years or even worse ; forever."

"Oh. Please don't forever," cried Mantis. "I don't want to spend rest of my life in cell. I haven't met a girl to marry with yet."

"Honestly I wouldn't mind if we stucked in here," said Crane as smiling. "It's okay with me as long as I with you, my friends. We're family."

"That's sweet." Said Tigress sarcastically.

Po sighed. "Trust me we can make it although it could take a long time."

_BUT WHEN?_

* * *

**Hall of Warriors,**

Fu Chan and his friends just returned from the river. When they arrived, they reported to Master Yao that their task just has been completed.

"Did a villager notice it when you did that?" asked Master Yao.

"No, Master," reported Fu Chan. "All villagres had already on their bed."

"That's good," Master Yao was looked satisfied. "I'm proud of you. Now get to sleep. There is something that we have to do tomorrow as New Masters of Jade Palace."

"Thank you, Master."

Master Yao gave a signal to dismiss his students and went to his own room. Before Fu Chan went out of Hall, Zeng stopped him.

"Master Fu Chan. Can I talk with you?"

Fu Chan looked around. His friends already went ahead to Student Barrack.

"Sure. What do you want to ask?"

"Well—uh… Master. Actually, I'm planning to quit of this palace tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Master. But without Master Shifu, I don't belong here. Please allow me to quit."

Fu Chan thought something. He felt it was not a great loss if he let Zeng to quit. He was only a goose messenger and it was not a big part of Jade Palace. Anyway, they had Xiaoxi that could be used to replace Zeng. So what the big deal?

"Okay, Zeng. I grant your wish."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

**Author's Note : That's for chapter 16. I will update soon. Hopefully tomorrow or the day after if I'm lucky. But first, I need your support and review. And please ; can someone tell me how can I get a beta reader?**


	17. Suffering at Valley of Peace

**Author's Note : Thanks for readers and reviewers for continue reading this story. This is for chapter 17. Enjoy...**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**A month later**

A month had passed since the declaration of new personils of masters of Jade Palace. The sun was still shining in day and moon was still adorning the sky in night. Nothing has changed. Almost.

Circumstate in Valley of Peace were really in terrible. Drough came in to the valley. Famine happened in everywhere. Some kids cried and ill because of malnutrition. Villagers must learned how to survive by any means. Including by doing crime things. They robbed and stole. The Valley of Peace was not as peace as it's name anymore. Above of all, master Yao forced villagers to give him tributes such as money or harvest. At first, they disagreed to give tributes. But then they were afraid the masters would lay waste to the valley just like Tai Lung did. Consenquently, situations getting worse and worse.

The masters didn't do their job well. They even didn't do anything but only sat, enjoying themselves in Jade Palace, served by servants as if they were emperors. They never care with circumstates in valley and just let criminal happened.

Fu Chan, The new of The Dragon Warrior, watched over The Valley of Peace from ontop of the roof of Hall of Warriors. He could see clearly the suffering was pictured in there. Some villagers were walking in horde. They made their way to Jade Palace, taking some coins and food in their bundles.

Villagers stopped when they reached and gathering together in Palace Arena. It was the day where they have to give tributes to masters.

"Next!" Fu Chan heard falcon called. She was calling villagers one by one. Villagers would come forward and gorilla would take their presents. Once villagers gave their bundles, they would be allowed to back home to work harder. Without working harder, they couldn't make moneys or foods.

"Next!"

An old pig walked forward. His back was bent. His robe as old as his pale face. He couldn't have less than 80 years. With tremble hands, he gave a bundle of rice to gorilla.

"Ma…Master Gorilla. This is the only thing I have."

Gorilla grabbed that bundle, unwrapping it and checking in what it was inside.

"Rice?! Only rice?!" Gorilla exclaimed in high tone.

The pig bowed his head in fear. Gorilla walked closer to that pig. He grabbed the pig by the neck.

"Listen to me, Old man. You better give us something more than this if you don't want to feel more pain."

Gorilla strangled him tightly.

"For…forgive….me….Master…Gorilla." the old pig was choked.

Gorilla lifted up the old man and threw him.

"You knew the rule! No one villager being let stay in Valley of Peace if they don't give tributes enough to us!"

"What is happening?!" a heavy voice was heard, interrupting.

Master Yao, The Grand Master of Jade Palace, walked out of Hall of Heroes to Palace Arena. Falcon and Gorilla bowed in respect while villagers bowed in force.

"Master Yao. This old man," Falcon pointed the pig. "doesn't bring his best thing as present. He only gives us this bundle of bad rice."

Master Yao observed the pig closely. "Hmm… I think I know you. Aren't you the pig that bullied me sixty years ago. My, my, my. I never thought I would meet you again. You are not as fat as I remember. Where is your friend?"

The pig only silent. But his face showed his fear.

"I have no choice. You must leave The Valley of Peace forever."

"Please Master Yao. Don't banish me. I—I don't know where I should go to stay."

"Then give me better things."

"But…but I can't. I am only an old man. I'm not strong enough to work."

"It makes you useless. Valley of Peace doesn't need someone like you. Now, I order you to leave! If me or one of my students see you again, you will be prisoned in dungeon!"

The pig couldn't say more. He turned his back and went out of Palace Arena with his sad face.

"That's a lesson to you!" shouted Master Yao to other villagers. "You will be ended just like that old pig if you argue or deny me." Master Yao turned to Falcon. "Now, Falcon. Continue your job."

"Yes master."

It took three hours for Falcon to manage received all the things villagers gave. When villagers were gone, she got servants to take all presents to barrack students.

Fu Chan jumped down from the roof and landed safety right in front of Falcon and Gorilla.

"How was it going?" asked Fu Chan.

"I thought you knew it already," said Falcon. "Didn't you watch over it from up there?" she pointed the roof.

"That was the first time to us to banish villager from their own village." Commented Fu Chan.

"Hey. We did it before."

"Doesn't it sounded we did something unfair? I mean—what kind of warriors are we? We make them to work hard and take their things. We even didn't protect the valley. Wickedness happen often and we're acting like nothing had happened. How on earth did we call ourselves warriors?!"

"Fu Chan. Stop," said Gorilla. "Why are you care about it. Just enjoy your life. Anyway, this is your dream."

"I never expecting this. Look at the circumstate, Gorilla. Villagers live in misery and sorrow. I can feel it."

"What's wrong with you, Fu Chan?" asked Falcon. "You're seemed not to be happy."

"How could I be happy. I am meaningless as Dragon Warrior. What I imaged before as Dargon Warrior was to protect The Valley of Peace and all China alongside with The Furious Five."

"Hey. You still remembering them!" exclaimed Falcon. "Master asked you to forget them."

"Well I can't. I mean—I can't just forget them. It may need years to me."

"It's up to you Fu Chan. But you knew well master doesn't want you to stuck with your past memory."

Fu Chan turned his face away. He stared at the doorway. "I need to go out. Tell Master Yao I will not be here in hours."

"Fu Chan. Where are you going?!" called Gorilla.

But he didn't get the answer cause Fu Chan had already gone.

* * *

**The Village,**

Fu Chan observed around him while he walking alone.

_'This is horrible.'_ Said Fu Chan at himself. He realized how bad the village was. Villagers used to bowed their heads in respect when they saw The Masters walked passed them but not this time. They even set a face of fear or a face of hate when they were seeing Fu Chan. Some bunnies kids that used to love meet with masters were not happy anymore when they saw Fu Chan. They ran away as if they saw something scary.

Fu Chan stopped his steps when he reached Mr. Ping noodle shop. Not as usual, the shop was dead. No any customers were seen and so was Mr. Ping.

A goose that was holding a crate full of vegetables, was about to walk past Fu Chan. But then he doubted. He worried Fu Chan would take his crate.

Fu Chan noticed the goose attempted to change his route.

"Hey, you," called Fu Chan. The goose stiffed. "What is happening with this shop? Isn't this place always looked crowded before?"

"Uh… I—I don't know, Master Fu Chan. I…I even have not seen Mr. Ping since last month."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Sad…ly, no Master. No one knew. We only found a note in its gate that the shop is closed."

Fu Chan took a look at the gate of shop. It was written **'关闭' (A/N : Closed)** was tacked on wall beside one poster.

"May I go, Master?" asked the goose.

But before Fu Chan replied it, the goose had already ran away. Fu Chan noticed the goose walked faster and faster, kept away from the lion.

Fu Chan back to stare at that **'关闭'** sign.

_'I haven't met Mr. Ping since I sent Po to Chor Gom Prison. He disappears and no one know where he goes, just like Zeng. Where the heck are they?'_

* * *

**Night at Chor Gom Prison,**

Po was woken up. He couldn't sleep well. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tigress was sitting up beside him.

"You haven't slept yet?" asked Po.

Tigress shook her head without turned her face to Po. "I can't."

Po attempted to sit up hardly. "Something bothering your mind?"

"Without my answer, you do know something is bothering 'our' mind."

"Who can guess? Maybe what on your mind is different to what on my mind is."

Tigress sighed. "I miss Master Shifu."

"Oh….." Po nodded in understand. "I see."

"And you? What made you up so early?" Tigress asked back.

"Same like you did."

There was a pause moment,

"You know," said Po. "I haven't seen you smiling since we were here."

"How could I smile while I'm afraid about our valley?"

"Don't let that disturb you."

"I don't know, Po. Since we ended in this place, sometimes, I was thinking I might be not born as warrior."

"Of course you are born as warrior. Look at yourself."

"I see myself as no more than a prisoner and unwanted by my parents."

"Your parents might wanted you."

"If they wanted me, they would not leave me to dead in doorstep of Bao Gu Orphanage."

"There must be a reason. Maybe they wanted to protect you from something, as my parents did."

"But why they had to abandon me? Couldn't they protect me by themselves?"

"Maybe they couldn't but they still love you and wanted you to live happily. Think about this, if only my mother didn't abandon me in a crate, I would not be live in Valley of Peace, would not be Dragon Warrior—I know I'm not Dragon Warrior anymore—but that's not the point. Maybe if my mother kept me with her, I would have died with her and all pandas.

"It could also happen to you," continued Po. "What would your future be if your parents didn't abandon you? You might never met Master Shifu and you wouldn't be a Kung Fu Master."

Tigress smiled as yawning, feeling better. "Thank you, Po."

"Now I can see your smile. You should keep smile like—"

Po didn't continue what he wanted to say when he realized Tigress rested her head on Po's shoulder and slept with a happy smile on her lip.

"Good night, Tigress." Whispered Po. He decided to not sleep cause he was afraid he would wake her up if he moved his body to lay down.

* * *

**Author's Note : Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like it although you found some error grammars. Please leave a review. I'll be back...**


	18. Awakening

**Author's Note : Thank you for those peoples who continue read****ing**** this story and especially for those who left me some reviews. This is chapter 18 and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Night in The Valley of Peace, Bamboo Forest**

Water dropped falling through gaps of the ceiling and hit gently to his face. On the first droplets, that figure didn't give any respond and kept sleeping. But on the fiveth droplets, it hit his eyelid that made him disturbed and woken.

That figure opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was ceiling above him made from fiber. When he tried to sit up, he felt the most pain in his stomach. He moaned as looked around him. Judging by wall made from bamboos and floor made from dirt, he must been in a hut.

_'Where am I?'_

His eyes gazed around the room. The hut was so small and simple without any furniture. A lantern was placed beside him.

Slowly, his gaze twisted to himself. He was wearing a red robe with light yellow lining, and a gold-colored belt with wave design on it. He knew that robe.

He then spotted to the two other figures that was sitting, facing the wall. Both were geese. One was dark gray feathers, wearing a yellow robe with green belt and matching hat while other goose was gray and white feathers and clothing a red robe just like himself. Both of geese were boiling something inside a pot as they talked in whisper. They're worried that their voice could wake him up.

"The ginseng is almost ready." He heard white feathers goose talked. "give me that cup."

Dark gray feathers goose held out a cup made from bamboo. Carefully, the white feathers goose poured a liquid of ginseng to that cup.

"It's still hot," commented dark gray feathers goose. "He cannot drink it."

"Just let it in minutes and it won't be hot anymore. Master Shifu will not be up in hours."

The figure they spoke of knew best who those geese were. He made a little cough.

"*cough*"

The two geese turned behind over their shoulder. They smiled.

"Master Shifu." they said happily and stood up, came over to Shifu as held a cup of ginseng.

"Zeng. Mr. Ping. Where am I?"

"You're in a safe place, Master Shifu." Answered Mr. Ping.

"In where?"

"In bamboo forest."

"Oh."

Master Shifu stared at two geese. Zeng put the cup beside Shifu. "The ginseng is still hot, Master. You shall have to wait for minutes."

"You two made me a ginseng?"

"Yes," replied Mr. Ping. "ginseng can increase one's stamina. This is family recipes. Just drink it and you will get better."

"Thanks."

Master Shifu took the cup, blow out on it before drank. The ginseng was still hot. But what's the big deal? He used to drink hot tea.

"You two saved me?"

Zeng and Mr. Ping nodded.

"How?"

"Zeng can tell you." Replied Mr. Ping.

Master Shifu stared at Zeng, asking an answer.

Zeng took some back steps as he told the story.

"Well. Actually, the night when you got stabbed by…by… Master Po," when Zeng mentioned Po's name, Mr. Ping turned his face into sad. "I heard Master Yao had Fu Chan to throw you to the river. When the masters back and reported that mission had been completed, I decided to quit of Jade Palace, looking for you.

"I flew toward downstream, hoping could find you. After hours searched, I finally found you stucking between two big rock. I pulled you to the edge and was glad to find out that you were still breathing although with your serious injury. I decided to ask Mr. Ping for helping me to take care of you. We were worried Master Yao would know you still alive if we nursed you in Mr. Ping's house. So, we built a hut in this forest."

After Zeng finished his story, Master Shifu mused something.

"You should have left me to dead in that river."

Zeng and Mr. Ping surprised to hear Master Shifu's statement. _'Is he kidding?'_ but they both knew that Master Shifu wasn't a type person to kidding about something.

"Pardon me, Master? Did you just say—"

"Yes I did."

"Why, Master?"

"I failed. There are nothing I can do more."

"But there are things that you can do," said Mr. Ping. "You can save The Valley of Peace. You can save the warriors. You can save my son."

"I am sorry, Mr. Ping. But they're died."

"How could you say that?" asked Mr. Ping in surprise.

"It was my fault. Yao promised me their security in change for my leaving. But I didn't trust him and back to face him that night."

"They're still alive."

This time, it was Master Shifu surprised.

"Your messenger," Mr. Ping gestured to Zeng," has told me everything that had happened. Including about that poison in your body."

"Really?"

"Really. That's why I made you ginseng as its antidote. You'll get recover in two days."

"No… that's not—I mean—Well thanks for the ginseng. But, is it true they're still live?"

"True, Master," answered Zeng. "when I went out to village to buy some ingredients for making ginseng, I saw Master Yao headed out to somewhere secretly. I followed him and it led me to Chor Gom Prison. There, I saw Master Yao hypnotized all guards to keep Dragon Warrior and Furious Five in cell."

Master Shifu's face slowly turned into bright. "So… they… they're alive? Yao didn't kill them?"

Zeng nodded.

"I am happy to hear that." Said Master Shifu happily. "we should let them live in there."

"Wait a minute," said Mr. Ping. "did you mean we will not go to Chor Gom Prison to save them?"

"We should not. Better safe than sorry. I am afraid Yao will do something horrible more than this if he find out I still exist."

"But he have been already doing it."

"It's not too horrible."

"No. I mean, he have been doing something horrible to whole valley. All villagers live in poorness and suffer. No food or water enough. Villainy in everywhere. He takes tributes from us. If we refuse, he will banish us from Valley of Peace."

"He can't do that!" exclaimed Shifu. "his responsible is to protect the valley and innocent people from any danger."

"But he didn't. He regards himself just like an emperor."

Master Shifu took a deep breath twice to get calmer. "But I can't take the consequents. Villagers may hate me for my failure."

"No they are not. They're waiting for you. No one know you're with us. Master Yao and his minions are still thinking that you're dead."

Master Shifu just silent.

"I am sorry. But still I can't."

"How could you can't? Don't they mean anything for you? There are so many people in danger hoping for your return. And… and about The Furious Five ; they have been your students for years. Don't they mean anything? And my Po ; he have saved China. Doesn't he mean anything?"

Master Shifu was still silent. Didn't give any respond.

"How about Master Tigress? Your daughter. Doesn't she mean anything for you?"

Master Shifu suddenly remembered, just like a flash back, about everything he had been through. He remembered the first time when he came to Bao Gu Orphanage. He remembered when he helped a little tiger to control her temper and then adopted her.

He remembered how it was when the first time Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis came to Jade Palace. He remembered the day when he proclaimed them as The Furious Five.

And he also remembered the day when Po fell off from the sky, landed on Palace Arena and all of sudden earned Dragon Warrior's name.

All were the sweet memories he had through with them. And now, they were in danger. Should he just sit down and do nothing? Of course not. But could he go to save them and whole valley?

_'You must believe'_

A soft voice was heard from nowhere.

"Master Oogway?" asked Master Shifu with unsure voice.

"I am sorry?" asked Master Ping to Shifu. He and Zeng didn't hear anything.

_'You must believe'_

"Master Oogway. Is that you?"

_'You must believe you can do it, Shifu'_

"But how? How, Master? I need you."

Mr. Ping and Zeng were confused to see Master Shifu talking to himself.

"Does ginseng make him get hallucination?" asked Zeng to Mr. Ping.

_'You only need to believe'_

Master Oogway's voice receded into nothing.

"Master. Please. Don't leave me."

_'You must believe'_

That voice then stopped.

For a moment, no one talked.

"Master Shifu," called Zeng. "Is there something happening to you?"

Master Shifu let go out deep breath. "Yes. Master Oogway just talked to me."

"Oh."

Master Shifu tried to get his feet. He felt pain again in his stomach but attempted to ignore it.

"Ouch!"

"Master Shifu-" Zeng helped him to get up.

"This….this is our turn to move," said Master Shifu. He turned to Zeng and Mr. Ping. "And I need you both to save the valley."

"We will save Po too?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Yes. And not only Po but also all warriors."

"Horrayyy…. Ooppss." Mr. Ping stopped of his childishness.

"What's our first step, Master?" asked Zeng.

"We will go to Chor Gom Prison to save my students first. Once we get them back, we will gather back in here to plan the second step."

"But we have to wait to do it, Master Shifu," said Mr. Ping. "Poison in your body will getting decrease and it takes two days."

"It's not a long wait to get our happiness back."

"We should sleep now," suggested Zeng. " We need good stamina to do our chores."

Master Shifu smiled.

_'Just wait,'_ thought Master Shifu to his mind._ 'I will save you, my students'._

**Author's Note : Well? What do you think about this chapter? I know there are still some error grammars and spellings. But I've tried my best and this is the best I can do (I hope I can do more than this). But thank you for reading this chapter and I will be more grateful if you leave a review for me. I'll be back...**


	19. Nightmare

**Author's Note : I'm sorry for make you waiting too long. I tried my best to make time to write this story and thanks for those who reviewed the previous chpater or continue to read this story. I hope you to do so.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Valley of Peace, Hall of Warriors,**

Night had arrived at Valley of Peace. Fu Chan was busy himself reading scroll number twenty. Since last three previous days, he couldn't sleep well. That's why he decided to spend all night long in Hall of Warriors. Nothing he could do more than reading and reading. It had many times his friends persuaded him to hang out together down to village and it also had many times Fu Chan refused. Anyway, what could he see? To see suffering? To see poorness? Or to see unhappiness faces? That all were not views he wanted to see.

Drownsiness attacked him. Fu Chan broke off his reading, putting the scroll back to its place. He yawned as walking past some artifacts in that hall.

"Arrgh…."

From nowhere, Fu Chan heard a moan voice. He quickly scanned around hall. He was sure he just heard a sound. But no one else except himself in that hall.

That lion shrugged, trying to forget it. He chose to keep walking. But just a few steps he had walked, something blocked his way.

A sword of Heroes, placed right before his feet. Fu Chan had no idea how could that sword be in there. He doubtless the sword was on its place with other swords just a moment ago when he was reading. Fu Chan picked the sword up, holding as he staring at it.

A face of Shifu was reflected.

Fu Chan jolted. He threw the sword aside. His heart beat fast.

_'__I__s it true he just seen Shifu's face?'_

"No!" Fu Chan said to himself. "Shifu is dead. He doesn't suppose to be here."

As he kept an eye on that sword, he walking out of the hall to Student Barrack,

**Student Barrack,**

All of his friends had already slept when Fu Chan entered to his room. He closed the door and headed out to his bed. Just a few minutes he closed his eyes—

_*knock knock knock*_

Someone knocked his door thrice. Fu Chan opened his eyes.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

Fu Chan intended to back to sleep when that knock was heard again

_*knock knock knock*_

"Who's there?!" Fu Chan yelled. "Gorilla? Coyote? Falcon?"

Because there still was no answer, Fu Chan got himself up to check it out. He opened the door and saw nothing. He thought it could be one of his friends was making a joke on him.

"It could be Gorilla." Thought Fu Chan.

_'Fu Chan….come here….'_

A soft whisper was heard.

_'Fu Chan…..please…. come here…I need you…."_

No one around him. All of his friends had already slept. But that voice—

Fu Chan went out of his room. He wanted to search where the voice came from. The voice came from out of Barrack and he followed it. The further he went, the more obvious its sound. Until he finally reached Palace Arena, he saw something unexpected.

Master Shifu, with a sword was stabbing his stomach, standing facing Fu Chan.

"Master Shifu?" Fu Chan rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Why, Fu Chan?" asked Master Shifu slowly. "Why didn't you help us?"

"Master Shifu. I—"

Hundreds petals came and it's surrounding Master Shifu before took him away, flying in the air.

"Shifu!"

Fu Chan chased those petals, which lead him to Peach Tree Hill.

"Master Shifu!" called Fu Chan when he reached peach tree hill. "Master. Where are you?!"

No answer again.

Fu Chan tried to remember the events he has just experienced this night. First, sword of heroes. Second, knocks on his door. Third, Master Shifu. What could be next?

_'Fu Chan….'_

Oh no. A whisper again. Fu Chan turned to his back.

Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were standing right in front of him. Where did they come from? No one knew.

"Guys?"

"Hello, Fu Chan."

"Guys. Is that… Is that you? My friends?"

"No," replied Monkey. "This is not us."

"We're not your friends." Said Viper.

They five slowly took some steps forward, toward Fu Chan.

"Why, Fu Chan?" asked Tigress in a sad tone. "Why did you let us in suffer? Why did you let Master Shifu died?"

"Tigress. I—"

"You don't love me," she said as kept walking forward while Fu Chan kept walking backward. "You only want to kill us."

"No. I…I didn't suppose to do that. I…I really didn't think Master Yao would—"

"Your master's fault is your fault."

Fu Chan stopped walking. He had reached the cliff's edge. There was no backward. If he continued taking a back step, he would fall. But The Furious Five didn't stop their steps.

"Please," begged Fu Chan. "Forgive me."

"If you wanted our forgivness, you should have done it when Master Yao was attacking us."

"You're too late, Fu Chan," said Mantis. "too late."

"You have let Master Shifu dead," said Crane. "And we will do the same thing to you."

"No….No…." The Furious Five kept walking forward. Almost reached Fu Chan. "STOP!"

Fu Chan had no choice but took a back step, which made him fell off to the cliff from the hill.

"HELP…."

_THUD_

Fu Chan crashed the ground hardly. He checked his body and was glad to realize that he was not dead.

"I….I'm not dead," thought Fu Chan. "I survive."

He stared around him. He didn't know where he was. Everything was dark without any light. Nothing could be seen as if he was in another dimension.

_'What is happening to me? Why everything is strange and_ _weird?'_

Some heavy steps were heard. It's getting clearly that those steps were towarding him. Every step of it made Fu Chan fear. The next three seconds, a big giant appeared from the darkness. His eyes was red and he was holding a sword in his grip.

"Po?" Fu Chan looked closely to that giant. Yes. It was Po. Fu Chan could recognize it from his white and black fur and yellow pants. Everything was perfectly looked like him. Only, this Po was so big and scary by his red-eyes and sword.

The Furious Five reappeared again. They, together with Po, surrounded Fu Chan in the middle of darkness.

"Guys?"

Tigress and Monkey grabbed Fu Chan's arms.

"Let go off me!" he yelled. He tried to struggle to get loose but they gripped his arms tighter.

Po raised his sword, ready to kill the lion.

"Po. Don't… Please! Don't do it!"

Useless. Although he had pleade to get free himself, but the panda didn't listen him. quickly, Po lowered his sword and it stabbed Fu Chan's chest.

"NO!"

His scream woke himself up from his sleep.

Fu Chan took a deep breath. His body was sweating because of the nightmare he had. Slowly, he browsed around. He was in Hall of Warriors. A scroll number twenty was unrolled in his paw.

"Thanks goodness. It's just a dream." He sighed in relieve.

But, behind of his relief, he felt an horror. He remembered how fear he was in that nightmare.

"What if that dream will become true?"

He cried, feeling guilty for what he had done and he knew sooner or later, the dream would be true. Who knows? Maybe someday, The Furious Five and Po would find a way out from their cell and then they would take revenge of the death of their master. They would kill him just like in his dream.

Fu Chan took a look a spot on the floor. There was a sword of heroes again. Although he remembered of his dream, but he forced himself to picked the sword up and gazed at it. This time, he saw only his own reflection.

"This is me," he said.

_'That's not you,'_ part of his heart denied, _'you're just __Yao's puppet'._

Fu Chan didn't listen it. He put the sword back to its place. When he past through the moon pool, he got his reflection again. Yes, he got his reflection again, but this time, not only reflection of him but also all the things he had through in Jade Palace with Master Shifu, Master Oogway and The Furious Five in the past. He saw himself attacked bandits in Valley of Peace with joy in his heart. He saw himself got respected by villagers wherever he walked. He saw himself kissed Tigress beneath peach tree on hill, which made him realized he still loved her. When the moon pool showed him the event of the first time Master Yao attacked his friends, he realized to know who he was.

"What kind of monster I am?" asked Fu Chan to himself. "I betrayed everyone I loved. They trusted me and I betrayed them."

He missed eveything and everyone. All looked well in his life before Master Yao came to his life. Maybe his heart was right. He just Yao's puppet. He should have known it. Master Yao never allowed him to do everything he wanted to do. He disallowed Fu Chan to fall in love or protect the valley. It only shielded him to know what he wanted was. All he wanted was love from everyone and he didn't get it from Yao.

"I don't want this anymore. Everything must be stopped."

A soft of the wind caressed his face with a voice.

_'There is a good inside you,'_

The voice was clearly heard and he knew he wasn't in dream. Master Oogway was talking to him.

_'I believe there is a good inside you, Fu Chan,'_

"Ma... Master Oogway?"

_'You have to do everything you need to do to get your peace.'_

"Master Oogway. Forgive me for everything I've done. I-I'm sorry."

A chuckled was heard. _'I forgive you, my student.'_

"Really?-I mean- thank you, Master. I promise I won't dissapoint you again."

He felt a wind again and he knew that it was Master Oogway caressing him as their farewell.

Fu Chan walked firmly toward the door. He had made a decision. He would not follow Master Yao anymore. He was him, not Yao and it's up to him to choose his way of life. And he choose to help Po and The Furious Five.

What he didn't know that Xiaoxi was following him silently.

**Author's Note : Well... I'm not used to make a****n**** horror story and this is my first time to make one, it's bad, isn't it? :(**

**But this chapter must be posted because we can't skip one chapter to read the following chapter. Review please...**

**I'll be back**


	20. Strangers in Shadow

**Author's Note : Here's chapter 20.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**In The Same Night at The Valley of Peace,**

After had experienced some weird things a moment ago, without turning back to his room, Fu Chan went down to the village through darkness and loneliness in the night. He had decided to meet Po and The Furious Five tonight in Chor Gom Prison. He even, if had a chance, would put off his Dragon Warrior's title to Po and disposed to help them to take over Jade Palace back. Nevertheless, he little doubted Po and others would listen to him. But whatever would be happening, he had to try.

Fu Chan ran and jumped up from one's roof to another just like a ninja. That lion didn't get any obstacles in his escaping so far until—

_WHOOS—_

A dark shadow past through him as fast as lightning. Fu Chan, as he kept running, noticed at that shadow, which was running so fast and even faster than wind.

He thought that shadow could be one of his friends or his master because only a warrior could run as fast as that. But then he realized that the shape of that shadow was too little to them.

Fu Chan followed the direction of that mysterious shadow going.

_'That shadow must be a great warrior,'_ thought Fu Chan. _'He even greater than Master Yao. Who is he? And what is he doing in here?'_

The mysterious shadow didn't care or got disturbed by Fu Chan following him. He kept running, jumping and running again. Tirelessly, he increased the speed of his running.

_'He seems heading out to a somewhere place. Where is he going?'_

The shadow turned his way to the north, through some buildings and then turned again to the west. What surprised Fu Chan was the shadow had the same direction with him.

_WHOOS- WHOOS-_

Two more shadows just through above him. Fu Chan looked up to the sky and saw two flying-geese, following that mysterious shadow. He sensed he knew who those geese were.

_ 'Could they be?'_

Fu Chan tried to focus back to the mysterious shadow and felt disappointed because he lost him. When his eyes stared up to the sky again, those geese had already gone.

"Where are they? Could they know they are being watched?"

He made a sudden stop and jumped down to the street. His eyes scanned around him. Light of the moon helped him enough to browse. He was sure those three strangers couldn't have far from him. They could've been hiding behind the wall of buildings.

"I have to know who they are," said Fu Chan. "especially that mysterious shadow."

That lion walked slowly in his way, as kept staring to the right and then to the left. But he saw nothing.

"I lost them."

He intended to continue his own journey. He jumped up to the roof but then something hit his head hardly.

"TAKE THAT!"

Fu Chan bumped down to the street, feeling a pain in his head.

"Quick. Tie him!"

Suddenly, three dark figures surrounded him. They pressed his head and back against the street, which made him couldn't see his attackers. They also tied both of his arm to his back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yelled Fu Chan. "Let go off me."

"Silent!" one of those attackers shouted. Fu Chan knew that voice, but he wasn't sure.

"Who are you, strangers?! How dare you attack The Dragon Warrior of Jade Palace."

"Hey. It's my son The Dragon Warrior, not you," another figure yelled. But clearly that the figure sounded didn't used to yelled at someone. Not only that, Fu Chan was sure this time that he knew who it was even without looking at him.

"Mr. Ping? Is that you?" asked Fu Chan.

"Uh—Oh—how do you know it's me?"

"So it's true. Oh… thanks goodness. Mr. Ping, please listen to me. I need to talk to you. This…this is about Po."

"Po?"

"Untied him. Let him talk." Fu Chan heard an another familiar voice.

Slowly, the pressure on Fu Chan's head and back was lifted up that made him could move his body to see the strangers-

-And surprised to see Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu! You're…. you're…."

"I'm alive." Said Master Shifu with a stern voice as if he knew what Fu Chan would say.

"But… but… how?"

"Too bad you and your master failed to kill me."

"No. I didn't mean to kill you. I swear. I also didn't mean to throw you to the river. I—"

"I don't want to hear that," Master Shifu cut off his words. "I want you to talk about Po and my Furious Five."

"Oh, yes. About that. I was about to say that I'm going to Chor Gom Prison to save them."

"You think I believe?"

"You gotta believe me. I changed my path after Master Oogway had talked to me. He said there was a good inside me."

"Hold a second. Master Oogway talked to you?"

Fu Chan nodded.

'_Master Oogway is a wise person,'_ thought Shifu. _'If he said there was a good inside Fu Chan, then it must be true.'_

"Master Shifu," Fu Chan kneeled and bowed his head. "Please forgive me for everything I had done. I can convince you I have changed."

"Don't trust him, Master Shifu," Mr. Ping warned. "He could be lying."

"No, I didn't. I can prove it to you. I'm running away from Jade Palace to save your son. I'm planning to take off my title to Po and help them to take Jade Palace back. Please believe me. There is no reason for me to lie."

Master Shifu stared at Fu Chan in seconds. "And what's your plan to help them to get Jade Palace back?"

"I haven't figured it out," answered Fu Chan. "But I will find a way right when I see them."

Master Shifu eyed at Fu Chan again. He didn't see a deceit from his eyes.

"Alright," said Master Shifu. "I give you a chance. I believe in you."

"What?" Mr. Ping surprised. "But Master Shifu, you can't just trust him."

"I have to try, Mr. Ping. Anyway, I think I'll need him to defeat Yao."

"You can use me, Master," said Fu Chan happily. "I'll do anything to not disappoint you. Anything."

Master Shifu turned to Mr. Ping and Zeng. "Mr. Ping, I want you and Zeng to gather the villagers as much as you can to our hut in bamboo's forest. Tell them ; we will have a discussion to find a way to bring Yao down. I and Fu Chan are going to Chor Gom Prison."

"You can count on me, Master Shifu." Said Mr. Ping.

"Thank you."

Mr. Ping and Zeng then went away.

"Umm… Master Shifu," said Fu Chan. "Can you untie this rope? I can't move well to go with you like this way, right?"

Master Shifu sighed in annoyance . By using Kung Fu, he cut the rope with his bare finger.

"Ah… It's better,"commented Fu Chan. "now I can move freely. Let's move."

"Remember, Fu Chan," warned Master Shifu. "You may have gotten my forgiveness. But I doubt you'll get it too from my students. Believe me, they will always ready to kick you whenever they see you."

Fu Chan gulped. But then he tried looked strong. "I'll take all the consequences."

They both jumped up to the roof again and ran, continuing their journey.

Little did they know Xiaoxi was watching over them. He heard everything, including about their plan.

"I must report this to Master Yao."

He spreaded his wings and then flew away.

* * *

**Author's Note : That's for chapter 20. Well- you might have found some error grammars again but I hope that didn't disturb you much. I'm still trying to get better in english language. By the way ; please tell me your opinion about this chapter in review. I'll be back.**


	21. To the Rescue

**Author's Note : Thanks for those who reviewed or read the previous chapter. Now, I hope you enjoy chapter 21.  
**

* * *

**Jade Palace,**

Xiaoxi landed in front of Hall of Warriors. He opened the door and then run inside, heading in to Master Yao's room. Without knocking its door, he hurried to the room.

"Master Yao."

Master Yao opened his eyes. He was angry because of his disturbed-sleep.

"Xiaoxi! I hope you have a sense reason to wake me up early so I will not kill you!"

Xiaoxi panted. "Master. I brought you some important news. I… I just seen Fu Chan. He betrays you."

"He 'what'?"

"Just a moment ago, I saw him joined with Master Shifu. He is still alive. I overheard their little chat. They are now going to Chor Gom Prison to free Shifu's students."

"Shifu is alive?!" Master Yao stood up. He stomped his feet. "How could it be?!"

"I have no idea, Master. But they're not alone. I also saw Zeng with another goose, planning to gather villagers to have a discussion in order to bring you down."

Master Shifu clenched his fist in anger. "I should have known Fu Chan would do this to me. He cannot be trusted. But I will never let it happen. Tell me, Xiaoxi. Where will they be gathering together?"

"I'm not sure, Master. But I thought they talked about a hut in bamboo's forest."

"A hut in bamboo's forest. Hmm… interesting. So in there they will figure the plan out. Very well; If they want to challeng me, I will accept it with open-arms. Listen ; I want you to come with me to bamboo's forest. We must find the locate of 'this' hut."

"I'm your most loyal servant will be always ready to do everything for you, Master Yao."

* * *

**The Valley of Peace, Chor Gom Prison**

Master Shifu and Fu Chan finally arrived in front of Chor Gom Prison's gate.

"It's locked from inside." Said Fu Chan.

Master Shifu backed away slowly. Suddenly, he run toward, jumping and sending a kick to the gate. In next five seconds, the gate collapsed. Fu Chan stared it in awe.

"Wow. Awesome. I bet Master Yao can't do that."

"Let's get inside."

They walked in tiptoed steps, trying to not be seen by any guards. They hid behind the wall when five rhinos were walking toward them.

"Why don't you free those rhinos from hypnosis influence?" asked Master Shifu. "You can do that, right?"

"I'm sorry but I can't," answered Fu Chan. "I'm not their master and they will only listen to Master Yao. Only him can do it."

After they had made sure everything was safe, they back to walk carefully.

"Where did Yao keep them?" asked Shifu again.

"This way," Fu Chan led Master Shifu. "They're in there." he pointed out to a closed-door, where five rhinos was guarding in front of it.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure. It was me put them in there."

"Then let's go."

Master Shifu run forward and without making a sound's effect , he kicked three rhinos at once in the face while Fu Chan punched two others. He grabbed the keys from one rhino's belt, putting it in the key's hole and unlocked it.

The door was opened. Master Shifu got inside.

"Students." He called them.

Po and The Furious Five did turn around. Their eyes went widen when they saw their rescuer.

"Master Shifu." They chorused.

Master Shifu rushed inside. He was ready to get a group hug from them. But found himself didn't get it when he realized they were cuffed.

Master Shifu didn't need a key to set them free from their handcuffs. With a little punch of him, the handcuffs was broken to pieces.

"WOOAA… you're an awesome master." Said Po in amazement.

Master Shifu stared them one by one. "Where is Tigress?"

Monkey pointed out to the corner of the cell. A cuffed-tiger was lying down on the floor.

"My God. What is happening with her?" asked Shifu in worry tone.

"Don't worry, Master," said Viper. "she is sleeping."

"We should wake her up," suggested Mantis. "She would be happy to see you again, Master. We thought you were dead."

"No, I weren't," said Master Shifu. "Zeng and Mr. Ping saved me."

Po blinked. "You met my dad? That's why you wearing his clothes, right?"

Crane was about to wake Tigress up when suddenly Master Shifu stopped him.

"Crane. Don't!" He walked closer to him. "let her get some sleep."

Master Shifu broke Tigress' handcuff easily as if it was made from wood.

"How did you get in here?" asked Po.

"Well. I got helped by someone, which I'm afraid you don't want to meet with."

"Of course we do. He must be in our side. Now where is he?"

Master Shifu looked at the doorway and called someone. "You can show yourself now."

Po and The Furious Five noticed in enthusiasm. But their enthusiasm turned into furious when Fu Chan walking in.

"Hey guys." Fu Chan greeted them with a smile.

"Fu Chan!" they all snarled. They attempted to whale at him.

"Stop it!" Master Shifu stopped them. "Fu Chan is the one helping me to rescue you."

"That's impossible," said Crane. "He's a traitor."

"He was. But now he is in our side."

"How could you trust him, Master" asked Monkey. "he is the reason why we're locked in here."

"I know it was my fault," said Fu Chan. "but I changed my path. I decided to help you."

"Funny. You did it and then you changed it."

"I did it but I didn't expect it. I realized that all I want is not 'Dragon Warrior's name' but the feeling of 'accepted' as a true warrior."

"LIAR!" yelled Mantis.

"Mantis. Pstt…," Master Shifu hushed Mantis. "keep your voice down. You could've woken Tigress up."

"Sorry Master."

"I have guessed this would be happened," said Master Shifu. "but you have to try to believe. If you don't believe in him, then at least you do believe in me."

Po and The Furious Five stared at each other. _Did Master Shifu realize what he has said?_

"We don't have much time to think," continued Master Shifu. "we will have a discussion with other villagers tonight. They're waiting for us."

"But—"

"No more 'buts'. We're in rush."

"Master Shifu. What about Tigress?" asked Po. "she is still sleeping."

Master Shifu observed at his daughter. He knew it wasn't easy to make her sleep.

"Let her up when it's time for her to up."

Fu Chan came forward as cracked his muscles. "Then let me carry her."

"No… no. ..no…," said Po rapidly. "You can't touch her."

"Why? I'm her boyfriend?"

"Since when I let you date my daughter without permission?" asked Master Shifu.

"Do you give me your permission, Master?"

"No." Master Shifu then turned to Po. "Panda. You carry her."

Po smiled. "I'll be happy to do it."

* * *

**Author's Note : Thanks for reading this chapter. The story hasn't completed yet, but I need your review to know about this chapter. So... please write something in review's box and tell me what's on your mind about this chapter?**


	22. Discussion and Another Plan

**Author's Note : I tried to posted this chapter five hours ago but I couldn't make it cause I had a problem connection in my laptop. But glad I can make it now. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Still in The Same Night,**

**The Valley of Peace, Bamboo's forest ; Hut**

Mr. Ping and Zeng had already gathered some villagers. There were only about twenty of citizens of The Valley of Peace could make their time to join in. As suffering villagers, they would do anything to get their prosperity back.

"Have you seen them?" asked Mr. Ping to Zeng.

"Not yet."

"They should have been in here since three minutes ago."

"Just be patient. Chor Gom Prison isn't a near place from here."

But they didn't need to wait longer because in next five minutes, Master Shifu and his students were seen.

"There they are." Zeng pointed out.

All eyes noticed to seven figures that were walking closer to them.

"Po." called Mr. Ping.

Po smiled to see his dad. "Hi, Dad."

"Mr. Ping. How many peoples could you and Zeng gather?" asked Master Shifu.

"About twenty, Master Shifu. They're waiting for you inside."

"Hm… it's enough for us."

Po, The Furious Five, Fu Chan, Master Shifu, Mr. Ping and Zeng got inside to the hut. Po laid Tigress down gently to the floor and then sat down beside her. Others did the same thing. They sat down, making a circle form with a lantern as its center.

"So. We begin the discussion?" asked Mr. Ping.

Master Shifu nodded. He looked to villagers. "First, I want to thank you, for you have made your time to gather in here." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure all of you have known the reason why you are gathered. To the point ; I need you to come with me to bring Master Yao down from his authority in Jade Palace."

"We are with you, Master." Said a goose.

"Thanks. And I need an idea of yours. If you have one, just talk."

"How about if we send Master Fu Chan to Master Yao back?" a bunny began giving a suggestion. "He can hypnotize Master Yao and order him to take off 'Grand Master's title' and Jade Palace to Master Shifu. It is simple, isn't it?"

"If only I could, I would do it." muttered Fu Chan. "But I can't hypnotize Master Yao because he knows how to protect himself from its influence."

"Maybe we can do the same thing like Master Yao did to Master Shifu." Zeng shared his idea. "we capture his students and then threat him to surrender in change for their safety."

Fu Chan bursted of laugh. "Ha…ha…ha...No! Master Yao is not like Master Shifu. He is too selfish. He would think better let me die than leave Jade Palace."

Zeng was looked gloomy. Fu Chan quickly realized that his words might could offend him.

"Oh…. I'm sorry, Zeng. I only want to say that it's absurd to do your idea."

"Anything else?" asked Master Shifu.

A goat raised up his hand. "Maybe I have one, Master."

"We're listening."

"There is one way out to make you to get Grand Master's title and Jade Palace back. One thousand ago, when the first time Master Oogway came to The Valley of Peace, he created Kung Fu and taught it to his students. Citizens of The Valley of Peace built Jade Palace to respect in Master Oogway and then appointed him as the First Grand Master. We could use the same to you, Master Shifu."

"But you can't appoint me as Grand Master while Yao is still alive. It's impossible to have two grand masters in the same palace."

The situation turned into silence for a moment.

"AHA!" Po broke the silence. "I have a better one."

All eyed at Po.

"We still can use 'his plan'." Po gestured to the goat. "but with a little renewal-I mean—villagers can make you as grand master again with one condition."

"Go on, Po."

"Villagers may don't have an authority in leading. But they do have authority in choosing who their leader is. And I think they can do prosecution to Master Yao to have a fight with you ; which the winner will be The Grand Master of Jade Palace."

"Hey. I agree with that idea!" exclaimed Fu Chan. "Master Shifu is onehundred times stronger than Master Yao. He got a great chance to win."

"But what if he refuses to fight?" asked Master Shifu.

"He has no another choice." Answered Po. "if he refuses, we will be united to do revolt."

"I'm with you, My son." Cheered Mr. Ping.

Po grinned. "Thanks, Dad. What about you, Master Shifu?"

"I'm in."

"We're too." Twenty villagers chorused.

"So. We're deal with Po's plan," said Master Shifu. "if there is no objection, we will move together tomorrow morning."

"Why do we have to wait if we can do it now?" asked Po. "The sooner we move, the better we will get."

"We don't need t be rush, Po. Anyway, we still need more villagers we have to gather tomorrow. The more peoples we get, the greater our power will be."

Po felt a movement beside him. Obviously, the discussion was noisy enough to wake Tigress up.

"Hey. You're up."

Tigress rub her eyes as yawned. Everybody noticed at her.

"How's your sleep?" asked Po.

Tigress blinked "Po. I heard Master Shifu's voice in my dream—" her eyes were opened widen when she shot up. "Where are we? Why do these peoples in here with us?"

"You don't need to be worry anymore. We're heading out to our victory."

"Really? We were in cell hours ago and all of sudden we're towarding victorious. Did I miss something?"

"No, you didn't. Not all the things. By the way, there is a surprise for you."

"What is that?"

"Look behind you."

Tigress did turn behind her and got her surprise.

"Master Shifu."

Master Shifu came over to her. "How are you, Tigress?"

Tigress difficulty to answer. Her head was filled by confusion. "But you're…. you're…" suddenly, she pulled Master Shifu in a hug. "I miss you, Master."

Master Shifu startled to know Tigress was hugging him. As far as he could remember, this was the first time his adoptive daughter hug him and he accepted it happily.

"I miss you too." Whispered Master Shifu.

However, Tigress' happiness was lost when she saw another figure before her.

"YOU!" she snarled at Fu Chan.

"Tigress please. Just listen to—"

Tigress broke her hug. "Traitor!"

"No. No. Listen. I have chang—"

WHACK

Tigress landed her fist at Fu Chan's cheek. All villagers were shocked. They had never seen her punched someone except enemy before.

Fu Chan tried to talk again.

"I just want to say that I have—"

WHACK

Another punch. This time, it hit his nose.

"Tigress. Stop it!" Ordered Master Shifu.

"It's okay, Master." Said Fu Chan as he wiped his nose. That punch just caused blood flowed down from it. "I deserve to get it. Let her let go off her anger to me."

"Stop it?!" asked Tigress furiously to Master Shifu. "Why did you speak up for this traitor?!"

"He is with us. He even helped me rescued you."

"He has another plan. I know it!"

Po stood up. He placed his paw on Tigress' shoulder. "I know it must be hard for you to believe in him. I didn't believe in him too but then I do," Po sighed. "If you don't believe in him, at least you do believe in me to believe in him."

"Ridiculous. You're too, Po?! You never like 'that lion' since the first time he stepped his feet in Jade Palace. You hate him and he hates you. What's wrong with you?!"

"Because I believe in Master Shifu."

"And I believe in Master Oogway." added Master Shifu. "Fu Chan told me that Master Oogway believed there was a good inside him."

"He told you a lie. He did it before to me and he did it again to you."

"What can I do to make you trust me again?" asked Fu Chan in despair.

"Although you show me onethousand things to prove it, you must remember one thing ; I- WILL- NEVER –BELIEVE- IN -YOU –FOREVER!"

"TIGRESS!" shouted Master Shifu. "watch your words. You couldn't act like this in front of our peoples."

"Forgive me, Master. I didn't mean to be rude. I just want them know that 'this lion' is not as good as they thought. He still have a hidden plan."

"It's up to you if you want to trust him or not and I can't make you to trust. But regardless, we will not care about it. What the most important thing is we will do our plan with or without you. We wouldn't mind if you decided not to come and prefer to stay in here while we're doing our chores."

Tigress glared at Master Shifu. "So you would rather choose him than me?! Fine! I like going out of here better than in here alongside with crazy people that believe in a traitor."

After had said that, Tigress hurried out of the door.

"Wait—" Fu Chan tried to chase after her.

"Don't." Master Shifu blocked his way. "You are the reason of her anger."

"But Shifu—"

"She won't listen to you. Just let her alone in minutes to get better." Master Shifu turned to Villagers' faces. "now where were we?"

* * *

Tigress walked alone through some bamboos. Her brain was surrounded by disappointment. It had been two hours since her last event with Master Shifu but still she hadn't gotten a peace in her heart. She was confused why villagers, Master Shifu and her friends trusted Fu Chan sooner than she thought.

"I can't believe it." She said. "why would Master Shifu rather choose him than me?! I'm his second student and have been living with him since I was five."

She sat down ontop of the rock and covered her face.

"It's too dangerous for a girl like you being alone in here." A voice came from behind her. Tigress opened her face and was aghasted to see an alligator with a goose.

"YAO!"

"You're Master Tigress, am I correct?" asked Master Yao as smiled evily.

"What Are You Doing In Here?!" she snapped. Although she was angry, but she had a little fear in her heart. She knew she was stronger than Yao but she was no match for his hypnosis power.

"You don't need to snap at me, My Dear." Said Master Yao softly but dangerous. He walked slowly toward Tigress and stared at her eyes.

"Back away! I order you-!"

In seconds, Tigress fell into Yao's under control.

"Now listen to me and my suggestion." Said Master Yao in confidence voice.

"Yes, master."

"From now on, I am your master and you shall obey everything I tell you."

"Yes Master Yao."

"Hear me ; Shifu is your enemy. By tomorrow morning, you will fight and kill him. Understand!"

"Understand, Master Yao."

"Good."

Master yao waved and fluttered his hand thrice. Tigress' view turned into dark. She fainted and collapsed.

"You're mine now." chuckled Master Yao. "And you're going to be my new puppet." He picked Tigress up and put her onto his shoulder. Taking her away, Master Yao and Xiaoxi headed back to Jade Palace.

* * *

**Author's Note : I'll put a fighting scene in the next chapter. But before I post chapter 23, I need you to do something. You see the box below? Just type some words about this chapter according to your mind and then click 'post review'. Author would like to thank you for your continued support.**


	23. Shifu VS Tigress

**Author's Note : Thanks for your reviews, readers. Apologise because I'm late to posted it because I'm busy with my school. Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**The Next Day In Valley of Peace ; Bamboo's Forest**

After having a discussion, they finally got one resolution. Today, right after the morning gong rang, the villagers with Master Shifu, Po and The Furious Five would go together to Jade Palace. They would march to demand a change of member of masters of Jade Palace by a fighting between Master Shifu and Master Yao.

Twenty villagers had gone back to their houses to gather more participants while Master Shifu was waiting for them in hut with his students.

"She hasn't back?" asked Po.

Master Shifu was standing near door. He shook his head. "I haven't seen her."

"Villagers will come in minutes. What if she hasn't returned?"

"If she hasn't came until villagers arrived, then we can leave her."

"But Shifu, you can't do that. She is one of us. Don't you worry about her? What if she will never back from—"

"I'M WORRIED!"

Po was silent.

"I'm worried about her. She is out there and I don't know where. How if she got injured and needing help?" Master Shifu placed his hand on his head. "Why is she so stubborn?"

"Master Shifu. Master Po." someone addressed both of them.

Zeng and Mr. Ping has just returned.

"Mr. Ping. How's it going?" asked Master Shifu.

"You'll be surprised to see 'this', Master Shifu. We got great participants."

"Where are they?"

Mr. Ping pointed out behind him.

Hundreds of bunnies, geese, pigs and goats were appeared one by one.

"WOW….. Awesome….." said Po in admiration.

"They're here to help you, Master," explained Zeng. "Including some bunnies cubs and babies."

"Babies?" asked Master Shifu. "Isn't it too dangerous for our mission?"

"Don't worry, Master," said a female bunny. "we'll take care of our children."

"Keep them well. I don't want someone get hurt."

"Except for Master Yao." added Po.

The gong just rang.

"That's our sign. Let us move."

* * *

**Jade Palace ; Palace Arena**

Master Yao and his five students were standing in the middle of Palace Arena, waiting for something big to come.

"Is she ready?" asked Master Yao to Hyena.

"Yes, She is."

Xiaoxi was seen flying around up in the air. After few seconds, he swooped down and landed in front of Master Yao.

"Master. They bring great herd. I bet there are onehundred to twohundred people out there."

"That's not problem," said Master Yao. "I don't care how many peoples are. It's not me that will face them."

The gate was opened. Great villagers, with noise sound, bursted in abruptly. They hoped they gave a surprise to Master Yao. But in his face, they saw only a smile.

"Welcome citizens. I have waited for your arrival."

_Waited for us?_

Villagers were puzzled by those words. They just figured their plan out last night and it just sounded like a sudden plan. How could Yao know about it?

"Don't be silly," Master Yao interrupted their afterthought. "I'm not as stupid as you think and I know you all want a fight to get grand master's title."

Master Shifu came forward, followed by his students, including Fu Chan.

"So you must know what we did want."

Master Yao chuckled bitterly. "I'm surprised to see you alive, Shifu. Even you got recover so fast." He turned his gaze to Fu Chan. " and you got a Traitor."

"You should prepare yourself cause you're gonna step down." Said Po defiantly.

"I have prepared it. And before the tournament begin, let us make an agreement." challenged Master Yao.

"What agreement?!" asked Master Shifu.

"A simple agreement ; we have to fight until one of us die. Deal?"

"Deal."

Master Yao smirked. Everyone did back away, giving a space enough to Palace Arena for Master Shifu and Master Yao to fight. They sat down on their chairs on the edge of arena.

"Will Master Shifu win?" asked Monkey.

"I'm hoping he will," answered Crane. "Hope Yao won't cheat this time."

Master Shifu and Master Yao were standing firmly as they staring at each other with challenging outlook.

"Are you ready to die, Shifu?" mocked Master Yao.

"I will die but not today. Have you prepared your garve pit because it's you that going to die." Replied Master Shifu. He set his Kung Fu stance.

"Sorry, Shifu. I can't fight against you. But I have someone to replace me fight you."

"Bring him here."

Something from above jumped down and with a crash, it suddenly appeared between Master Shifu and Master Yao, with dagger in its arm. Everybody, except Master Yao and his minions, startled when they noticed Master Shifu's opponent to be.

"Tigress?"

Po jolted from his chair. "Hey! It's Tigress. What is she doing?"

"Impossible. She…she will fight Master Shifu." said a goat.

"One of both of them will die." commented a pig.

"We didn't want this." A bunny chimped.

"He cheated—"

"Master Yao is a real coward—"

Villagers argued to each other.

"How could this be?' asked Fu Chan in worry. "is she still mad at me?"

"Didn't you see her eyes?" Crane pointed out to Tigress' eyes. "she is being hypnotized. We should have guessed about this before."

Master Shifu knew what happening was. If only he had a power to free her.

"Well Shifu," said Master Yao. "are you surprised?"

"This is unfair!" snapped Master Shifu.

"Why? I thought you wanted a fight to get your title back."

"Not like this! I supposed to fight you, not her!"

"She is my student now and will always stand by to help me."

"No, she isn't and she will not!"

"Then let us prove it." Master Yao began giving an order. "Master Tigress. Do your job."

Without talking, Tigress ran toward Master Shifu. When she almost reached Master Shifu, she raised her dagger. Nimbly, Master Shifu jumped to behind her. The dagger alighted the ground unavailing. Furiously, she pulled out her weapon.

"Tigress. I'm your master, not your enemy." said Master Shifu.

The tiger did a whirl kick. Master Shifu blocked it and sent a punch to her face. The tiger roared in pain.

"Please stop this," Master Shifu tried to tell. "I don't want to hurt you."

Though, Tigress didn't listen him. she swung her dagger to Master Shifu. The red panda took an action. He jumped up to the air, grabbed the dagger and broke it into pieces.

Tigress glared at Master Shifu. With fangs, sharp claws and her killer eyes, she really looked like a monster.

Po stood up. "I'm going to help."

"Don't Po!" Fu Chan held Po's arm. "situation will be getting worse if you decide to join them. None of us want they both get hurt."

"But they—"

Po couldn't say more. He sat back again to his chair and watching the unexpected fighting.

Anyone could see Master Shifu would win the fight. He could've kicked her face or given a nerve attack only he didn't. Fighting with someone he had raised was one of his greatest weakness.

Tigress rushed with four legged animal style to Master Shifu. Reflexively, Master Shifu took her wrist and whirled it before threw her away.

Feeling that her work failed, Tigress decided to picked up the pieces of broken dagger. She threw it up and then kicked it, shooting it to Master Shifu and hoped that one of those pieces could touch him.

But Master Shifu thought fastly. He warded the shooting sharp pieces successfully using his palm. Accidently, he shot back the last and the biggest pieces to Tigress. Soon, it stabbed her forehead.

_'Oh, no,'_ whispered Master Shifu._ 'what I've done?'_ He didn't mean to attack her.

Tigress winced in pain. She pulled out the piece from her forehead and in seconds, feeling sore in her head. But she kept trying to focuse to her opponent.

Audiences were shaken. Po sensed couldn't calm himself . Many times he had stood up to stop the fight but Fu Chan always prevented him.

"Just to be calm, Po," said Fu Chan. "Master Shifu should be know how to handle it."

"Master Shifu cannot. I know it."

Master Shifu and Tigress faced with their bare arms, without any weapons anymore . Tigress did punch, Master Shifu blocked it. She did kick and Master Shifu avoided it. Annoyed because her work had been meaningless, suddenly the tiger abysmally rampaged. Acting aggressive as if she was possessed by evil spirit.

"Oh no," muttered Fu Chan with horror in his eyes.

"What is happening?" asked Crane.

"She is not under Master Yao's control anymore."

"It's good." said Mantis.

"It's not good. It's worse."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't recognize who her master is. For her, everyone are enemy and she will kill and destroy everyone and everything around her. That's always happen to all victims of hypnosis when they get frustrated."

" How can we stop her?"

"I don't know. She cannot be stopped unless—"

"Unless what?" asked Viper.

"Unless we kill her- but I don't want Tigress be killed."

"Ow, Man. Isn't there other way?" asked Mantis.

"I wish there was."

"Look Out!" a pig screamed. "she comes here!"

The warriors noticed at Palace Arena. Master Shifu couldn't fight Tigress and he was too exhausted to take the attack. But Tigress left him alone. She stopped attacking Master Shifu because she turned her attention to kill all villagers.

"Everybody! Run for your life!"

* * *

**Author's Note : None victim of hypnosis become crazy and rampage when they get frustated. I only want to make this story interesting (in my opinion).**

**There is three more chapters to go and I'll try to posted it soon. **

**What's on your mind about this chapter? (leave your answer in review, pleaseee). I'll be back.**


	24. The End of The Battle

**Author's Note : This is chapter 24. Hope you like it.**

**Warning :**

**Some error grammar will be found**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

Things getting worse and worse. Everybody ran wild and randomly, Including Master Yao's students. Only Po, Fu Chan, The Furious Five and Master Shifu remained stay. Tigress really went crazy. She destroyed everything around her. She even almost killed a bunny girl near her. Luckily the child's father took up his daughter and ran away before Tigress could reach her.

Some villagers bursted out of Palace Arena and running panicky down the stairs as shrieked. Some tripped their own feets that made them bumped and rolled down. Some were left behind, decided to hide behind trees and walls around The Jade Palace. Anything they would do to save themselves from the raging tiger.

"I'm going to get to her." Po left his friends and ran.

"Po! Come back!" Fu Chan called him but Po didn't look back.

"He's gonna make himself be killed." Muttered Mantis.

"Guys," said Fu Chan. "You four go to save people. Take them away to a safe place. I, Po and Master Shifu are staying here until situation back to normal."

"What are you going to do?" asked Monkey.

"I don't know. But surely I can handle it. This occur is started by my fault and I'll take my responsible to turn it back."

"Okay," said Viper. "But be careful."

They splited. Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane took care of villagers that were running wild in fear aroud Palace. They led them to farther and safer place.

Po was still trying to reach Tigress. It was difficult to him because Tigress made some sudden and unexpected moves. She was in here but in the next second moved in there as if she was looking for someone she couldn't find.

"Can you just stop for a while?" asked Po. "I want to help you."

Tigress turned to Po with her red eyes. The panda was alarmed when he saw that tiger ran and then leaped toward him.

Po ducked, thinking that Tigress would pounce him but she didn't do it. Instead, she just jumped through above Po and then continued climbed the stairs that led her to Hall of Heroes. She was chasing someone else that was hiding behind one of pillars ; Master Yao.

"Po." Fu Chan walked fast to him. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," answered Po. "Where's everybody?"

"I have The Furious Five evacuate them. By now, only me, you and Master Shifu must band together to handle this problem."

A big roar was heard. Tigress just met someone she was looking for.

"Stay back!" ordered Master Yao. "I am your master. Obey my order!"

Tigress didn't step back. She kept standing on her place and staring at Master Yao. Po noticed Master Yao did hum and haw, stating a spell.

For a moment, Tigress stiffed as the result of the spell. Master Yao used the chance to run away. But the next three seconds, Tigress slowly could move her body. Like a volcanic eruption, she moved rapidly to search the alligator again.

"Po. Fu Chan." Adressed Master Shifu to both of them. "run after her!"

Po frowned. "Why? Doesn't it better let her kill Master Yao?"

"Yao will kill her first before Tigress touch him."

"Oh."

The panda and the lion made their way to Hall of Heroes. They ran and climbed the stairs. Because Fu Chan was more slim than Po, it gave an advantage to him to run faster so he arrived on top of the stairs already before Po.

Fu Chan looked aroud. It seemed empty and silence.

A crash sound took his interest. He saw Master Yao was trying to run, avoiding himself from Tigress. He knew there was nothing worse than a raging tiger.

Master Yao climbed up one of pillars and then jumped to the roof. Tigress did the same. When she just reached the top, Master Yao jumped down.

Feeling she was being played, Tigress followed him to jump. Little did she know that Master Yao did that in purpose. He had another plan. Slowly and secretly, he pulled out a knife from behind of his robe. Obviously he planned to kill Tigress once that tiger jumped down.

Fu Chan could read what on Master Yao's head was. Quickly, he jumped up and shoved Tigress aside before that knife could touch her.

"Got you."

He and Tigress bumped down, rolling to the floor. Tigress didn't realize that she just got rescued. She thought Fu Chan was one of her enemies. Soon, she clawed him in the face.

"Ouch…."

Tigress attempted to scratch him again. But Fu Chan grabbed both of her wrists and staring at her eyes.

"Tigress. It's me. Fu Chan. Your first love. Remember?!"

Of course Tigress couldn't remember. She wrestled to unhand herself from Fu Chan's grip.

"No. you must remember me." Fu Chan convienced her and Tigress replied it by growl.

_'Perhaps 'this' can restore her memory back.'_ thought Fu Chan. Suddeny, he pinned Tigress' body against the floor. Tigress struggled to rise up but the press on her body was too strong. Unexpected, Fu Chan pressed his lip to hers.

_'Please remember me,_' begged Fu Chan. He wished it could remind Tigress to their first kiss. He thought like that because he remembered how Po did free himself from hypnosys's influence when that panda killed Master Shifu. By the bonds of love.

For a moment, no one moved between the tiger and the lion. Fu Chan was sure that his kiss succed to free Tigress because he did see her view not blank anymore.

Until he realized that he was wrong when that tiger bite his nose.

"Arghh… get it off… get it off…"

Po finally reached on top of the stairs when he saw Fu Chan was struggling with Tigress.

"Fu Chan?"

"Po. Help me. She bites my nose!"

Po held back his laughter to see Fu Chan that way.

"Po. Come on. I can't take it anymore!" yelled Fu Chan in pain.

"Okay… okay…"

Po wrapped his arms around Fu Chan and pulled him strong. The stronger he pull, the stronger Tigress' bites and the more Fu Chan in pain.

"Ouch… it's hurt…"

"I'm trying." Said Po as he pulled up Fu Chan.

While Po and Fu Chan were doing their bussiness, Master Yao planned to run away again. When he turned back, Master Shifu blocked his way.

"I think we have a unfinished business."

Master Yao looked angry. "Get away, Shifu!"

"Why should I? Didn't you say that we have to fight until one of us die?"

Master Yao growled. "All of us will die as long as no one can't stop her!"

Master Shifu smirked. "Not all of us."

Hardly, Fu Chan finally succed pulled himself up. Poor him, his nose was broken.

"Oh… my nose…"

Tigress stared to four figures before her. All were enemies and she wanted to kill them. But first, she had to kill the aligator.

"Get out from my way!" shouted Master Yao.

Master Yao hurried and got in to Hall of Heroes. Tigress ran after him.

"Quick! Follow her!" commanded Master Shifu.

Master Yao observed the hall from inside. He took all the swords of heroes and threw it to Tigress. Tigress dodged it well. When she almost near to Master Yao, she grabbed him by the feet and slammed him to the floor.

Master Shifu, Po and Fu Chan noticed at the battle.

"Po," said Master Shifu. "You and Fu Chan take care of her. I take Yao."

Po and Fu Chan nodded in understand.

As Tigress was enjoying herself punched Master Yao, she got interrupted by a panda and a lion that grabbed and dragged her away. Indignant because her play was disturbed, she bite Po.

Po was forced to unhand her. In the same time, Tigress kicked Fu Chan right the spot at his broken nose. Fu Chan covered his nose and winced in pain.

"Ugh… stop hurting my nose."

Both the panda and the lion felt a pain. When they turned to Tigress, they saw that tiger showed her fang and claws. Rapidly, she moved and leaped toward Po and grabbed him by the neck. Po was choked. He flailed the air. After trying so hard, he used his feet to shove Tigress.

Master Shifu back face to face with Master Yao.

"Things get twisted, Yao!" said Master Shifu. " We both have agreed with this battle and all of its treaties. But I can give you an offer ; surrender now and you may not get hurted."

"I would rather die!" snapped Master Yao.

"Then get ready to the hell."

The red panda and the alligator rushed to each other. Master Shifu kicked and punced his opponent repeatedly. He didn't give Master Y ao a chance to fight back. Although Master Shifu was five times smaller than Master Yao, but he's onehundred times stronger.

"Still thinking to fight me?!" Master Shifu threaten him as choking Master Yao using his feet.

Master Yao coughed. "I will stop fighting until one of us die."

Master Shifu choked him stronger. He didn't want to kill anyone. Master Oogway never taught him to become a murderer.

Po and Fu Chan back in battle. It's hard to them because they had to fight their beloved tiger. They couldn't decide what to do. Kill her? Impossible. Beat her up? Possible, but it wouldn't help much.

Master Yao glared at Shifu. Actually, he had no chance anymore to win. But he didn't want to surrender just like a loser. At least, he wanted to do something that would make him satisfied although he got defeated. He was still hiding his knife behind his robe.

"Very well, Shifu," said Master Yao in defeat. "You're right. I have no chance to win."

Master Shifu was surprised to hear that statement. Why would Yao surrender as easy as that? He thought there would be more wrestles between them.

"You are stronger than me," continued Master Yao. "I have no power to fight you and your students. Now ; kill me. I'm ready to die."

Master Shifu loosen his stranglehold. "You are?"

"I am," Master Yao gripped his knife as smirked. "but with you. Kiyah!" he raised his knife and was ready to drop it to Shifu.

Fu Chan quickly realized the situation. He did salto forward and whipped Master Yao using his tail.

"Argh!"

Master Yao glowered at Fu Chan. "You are an ungrateful student!"

"I'm not your student anymore!" said Fu Chan.

"Well. Then take this!"

As he said that, Master Yao threw his knife to Fu Chan. The lion tried to dodge and he survived. But he couldn't save his tail. The knife cut it.

Po just kicked Tigress and sent her bumped to pillar. She bumped so hard that made her unconscious.

"Tigress!" cried Po. He ran toward her. But then his attention was distracted by Fu Chan's scream.

"Fu Chan?"

Fu Chan felt the painful spread out around his body. He couldn't move.

Master Yao laughed evilly. Because of that, he didn't prepare himself to get kick thrice and a punch in his stomach by Master Shifu. When Master Yao felt hopeless, Master Shifu grabbed and held his finger.

"What are you going to do?!" snarled Master Yao.

"To do something that I should've done." Answered Maste Shifu. His pinky popped up.

Master Yao gasped. "The Wuxi Finger Hold?! Impossible. Master Oogway didn't teach you that."

Master Shifu smiled. "He taught me everything." Then, he flexed his pinky.

An explosion of golden, rippling energy through the hall and then to whole valley. The hall of Warriors vibrated as if an earthquake was happening.

"What is happening?" asked Po.

"The hall will collapse." Replied Master Shifu.

"What?!"

"Yes. The energy of Wuxi Finger Hold is spreading through the walls and it will explode. NOW QUICK GET OUT OF HERE!"

Master Shifu hurried out. Po helped Fu Chan to stand up and they both followed their master. Some pillars and artifacts began to fall down and crashed to the floor one by one, but they managed to escape safety.

"Tigress!" Po shouted out when he realized Tigress was still inside the hall. He was about to back in when suddenly the hall collapsed to the ground.

"NO!"

Po, Master Shifu and Fu Chan searched Tigress panicky from behind the rubble and pieces of the hall. Po found her, lying down hopeless, pinned by pillar.

"Tigress. Are you okay?" asked Po.

Her eyes still showed an anger. She was still a raging tiger and wanted to roar but too weak to do it.

Master Shifu and Fu Chan helped Po lifted up the pillar.

"Thanks, Lord. You're still alive." Said Po in relieve. Tears rolled down his cheek and he hugged her tightly.

Warmth. That was Tigress feeling. She felt a warmth for being hugged by that panda. And the warmth felt familiar. She was sure she once felt it before. Slowly, her red eyes turned back in to normal.

"Po." said she in weakly.

Po stared at her eyes. "Tigress?"

Tigress noticed around her in horror. "What happened? Hall of Warriors—it's destroyed."

Po smiled. "Yes. It is."

"Did I do it?"

"No. Not you. But all of us. But don't worry ; it's over now." He hugged her again.

Tigress still confused and curious. There was so many questions in her head like ; what happened? Where is everybody? What happened with Fu Chan's tail? Why is Hall of Heroes is destroyed and etc. But she believed in Po that everything is over well. Anyway, she was sure everyone would tell her soon.

* * *

**Author's Note : I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I accidently deleted the original chapter and I had to type it back in night, so I might have skipped some words. It often happen to me. Plus, I can't make the fighting scene well. But please leave me some reviews.**

** Two more chapter to go...**


	25. Penalty

**Author's Note : Here's chapter 25. **

**Warning : some error grammars will be found**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

Some events that have occurred in Valley of Peace was really surprising and also exhausting. A month ago, their happiness turned into suffer. But then their suffer turned into happiness again. Of course, the news of the death of Master Yao was received happily by whole China, especially by citizents of The Valley of Peace. Soon, Master Shifu got his title back as Grand Master of Jade Palace. With his authority, he declared his five students back as The Furious Five and Po as The Dragon Warrior. The Hall of Heroes got rebuilt. Everybody was happy by those decisions.

All of Master Yao's students and Xiaoxi , were arrested when they were trying to run away from The Valley of Peace. Master Shifu and some villagers did debate to choose the penalty they would give to Master Yao's minions. Need a day for them to decide that all who have involved in Master Yao's evil deeds must be jailed in Chor Gom Prison. But they found one problem ; what would they do to Fu Chan?

All knew that Fu Chan was the person who gave the first way to Master Yao to take over Jade Palace and The Valley of Peace. He was the one who poisoned Master Shifu and helped Master Yao to do his evil plan that made the valley once got in suffer. But, he also had a contribution in brought the valley back in peace. All felt difficult to take decision. When everybody gave up, Master Shifu made up his mind. Firmly, he stated that Fu Chan would not get rotted in jail. But, he also had to get penalty.

* * *

Fu Chan was in his room. He was waiting what penalty he would get when Master Shifu return.

"Hey." Someone greeted him.

Fu Chan turned to door and saw Tigress was standing in there.

"Tigress." Said Fu Chan happily. "Come in."

Tigress did walk inside. "How's your nose?" she asked.

"My nose? It's Better."

Tigress smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. By the way, you're still looking good even without your tail."

"What could I say? I'm a handsome lion." Fu Chan joked. "Why did you come here?"

"I just want to know about your condition. I thought you were down since you lost your tail."

"Only that?"

"Yes. Well—seems like there is nothing to be worried about you. I'll leave."

"No. Please. Can you just stay for a while?" asked Fu Chan. "I want to ask you about something."

"What do you want to ask?"

Fu Chan sighed. He sat down on his bed. Tigress did the same.

"You weren't mad at me anymore, were you?"

Tigress thought about that and then she laughed a little. "Well. Although it's hard to me to do it, but I did forgive you,"

"Really?"

"Master Oogway once told me that everybody always do something mistake and we can't prevent someone not to do it in the rest of his life. Anyway, you saved me and Master Shifu. It means ; I owe you."

"Glad to know it," said Fu Chan. "I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me because you didn't talk to me yesterday."

"I need time until I realized that you actually have a pure heart. You're not evil. You did 'that' because of Master Yao."

"Thanks." Fu Chan smiled. "So, you believed in me?"

"I do believe in you."

"Do you still believe that I love you?"

Tigress was silent. But then she answered. "I do believe you love everybody."

"Tigress. Please do something for me."

"What's that?"

Fu Chan kneeled down and took Tigress's paws gently. "Please come back to me. Accept my love and be my girl again."

For a moment, they stared eyes at each other.

"I do accept your love, Fu Chan." Tigress said. "But I can't be your girl."

"Why?" asked Fu Chan in disappointment.

Tigress closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if I love you or not. I meant—after everything you've done to me, I begin to think that 'love is always hurt' and I don't want to fall in love anymore. Moreover, I just known Master Shifu doesn't allow me to have a relationship with you."

"Hey! There you are." Someone interrupted.

"Master Shifu." They both said unison in surprise. Tigress quickly let go off her hand from Fu Chan's grip.

"Master. I—I didn't do anything. I just—"

Master Shifu raised his hand as gesture to shut her up. "I don't want to hear that, Tigress. I come here because there is something I have to tell Fu Chan. Would you mind leaving me and him. It's a personal talk."

Tigress nodded. She walked out of the room and closed its door.

Fu Chan stood up. "What you brought, Master?"

"Fu Chan. I and some villagers have chosen about what penalty you will get. We decided to not imprison you."

Fu Chan was looked happy. "Thanks, Master."

"Don't thank me because we have another penalty for you."

Fu Chan waited what Master Shifu would tell him._ 'What penalty I'll get?'_ he spoke to his mind._ 'would it be good?'_

Master Shifu cleared his throat. "Fu Chan. We decided that 'you must leave The Valley of Peace forever'."

"What? Master, are you sure about that? Is there any other choice?" asked Fu Chan sadly. "I don't want to leave The Valley of Peace and all of my friends for the second times."

Master Shifu shook his head. "I'm sorry. This is my decision and villagers agreed with this."

Fu Chan bowed his head. What he could do anyway. "I understand, Master."

Master Shifu smiled calmly. "I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Of course not, Master. Like I said before ; I'll take all the consenquences."

To be honest, Fu Chan wouldn't mind to leave The Valley of Peace. But he didn't want to get apart with his friends and mainly, with Tigress.

"Well then," said Master Shifu. "If you wouldn't mind, you can stay longer in here until you find a new home or palace for you to live."

"I'm going to pack up right now."

"You don't need to go now you know that."

"I know, Master. But I can't when all of you don't want me anymore. You have been kind enough to me. If I stay longer, it will make me more feel guilty."

"I cannot make you. But if you insist want to go tonight, make sure you say 'good bye' to Po and The Furious Five."

"No. I don't want to say it to them. It'll hurt me more and I will not be able to see their faces. Master, I hope you won't tell them about this until I'm gone."

"But you—"Shortly, Master Shifu wanted to tell him that he objected. But then he understood that he would also have the same wish like Fu Chan if he was him. "Very well. I'll tell them after you're gone."

Fu Chan bowed his head again in respect. "Thanks for everything, Master. I'll never forget you and your teachings."

"So will I. I wish you will find a new place for you. Once you reach it, stay in there and don't forget to write letter for me."

"I will, Master." Said Fu Chan as smiled. "Uh… I have to go now. If I don't move fast, your students will catch me."

"Then move. They are in Palace Arena. Go through the back door ; you'll not be seen by them."

* * *

Po, Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Crane were lying their bodies on Palace Arena, watching up in the sky and admiring at those millions stars. They laughed together when Po was telling them about something funny. They laughter stopped as they noticed Tigress came and joined in. But they back enjoyed that night. Things that have happened actually really made them tired, but that sense was lost at the time when they were together.

No one realized that Fu Chan was watching over them from the distance with smile on his lip. He was pleased to see his friends like that ; calm and happy. He wished he could feel it again alongside with them even though he knew it wouldn't happen anymore.

His eyes eyed at Tigress, that was sitting right beside Po. To see them both together was a little pain to him. But he couldn't deny the truth that she wasn't his true love. It was proved how he failed to release Tigress from hypnosis. It did not work when he kissed her, but it did with Po when that panda hugged her and he must admitted though he liked it or not.

Before he turned his back to continue his journey to find new home, he stared to all of his friends once again for the last time.

_'Good bye,'_ he whispered. After he said that, he turned his body and walked away. This time ; no look back.

* * *

**Author's Note : Please tell me your opinion about this chapter and I'll post the final chapter soon.**


	26. Real Man

**Author's Note : Thank you for those who read, review, follow, or fav this story. It means alot for me :). Now, I present you the final chapter of Enemy Among Comrades.**

**Warning : some gramatical errors will be found  
**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

Three days later

Tigress was sitting beneath the tree on peach tree hill in late afternoon, watching the sunset. Few weeks ago, she once watched the same sunset with Fu Chan ; it was the day when Fu Chan confessed his love to her. But this time, no Fu Chan. She was really surprised and disappointed when Master Shifu told her and her friends that Fu Chan had left The Valley of Peace forever. She wasn't disappointed by Master Shifu's decision but she was disappointed to know that Fu Chan left without saying 'good bye'.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Students Barracks ; kitchen**

"How do I look?" asked Po.

Viper observed at Po. That panda was still wearing his usual pants. Nothing changed or something special about him. "You're looking good."

"You're wrong, Viper," said Mantis. "He's great."

"Great?" Monkey frowned. "He's not great. He's Awesome."

"He's great!"

'Awesome!"

"Great!"

"Guys. Stop!" Viper stopped those primate and bug.

"Thanks, guys," said Po. "I wish Tigress has the same thought like you have."

"Sure she has the same thought," commented Mantis. "Fu Chan is not here anymore and I'm obviously sure you won't fail this time."

"What you need now is a courage. You've trained to say 'this' to her and I know you can do it." said Viper.

Po took a deep breath. "Okay... Now, I have to try. Wish me luck."

"Po." Called Crane when Po was about to leave. "You forget 'this'." He gave Po a bouquet of lily.

"Oh. Almost be forgotten." Said Po as he handed that lily.

"Good luck, Po."

"We're behind you."

"Just tell her."

His friends shouted out giving their support.

* * *

Po walked toward Peach Tree Hill. When he reached its top, he saw Tigress was meditating. Seemed like she didn't want got disturbed by anything. For second, Po was upset what he would do. Fear and nervous haunted him.

"Maybe I can tell her tomorrow," thought Po. He stepped back slowly.

_'No'_ another mind jerked him. _'There is no tomorrow. I must tell he now. Remember Po, now or never. Don't let you lose your golden chance again.'_

He stepped forth. When he close enough to her, Po doubted and forgot what he would do again first. Tigress was meditating. Should he wake her up? But how? Should he shake her body or make some noises that would make her angry and his plan would be a mess?

"What are you doing in here?" asked Tigress.

Po realized Tigress opened her eyes. "Uh... do I disturb your meditation?"

"Yes." Replied Tigress shortly.

"Uhm... Tigress. There is something I want to tell you."

"If there is something on your mind, just say it," said Tigress as she closed her eyes and began to concentration.

_'This is not the right time,'_ thought Po. _'I can't tell her something important in atmosphere like this. The theme is not supporting.'_

"Well. I think I can tell you next time. Just continue your meditation." Said Po with disappoint tone. He put down bouquet of lily in front of Tigress. "I brought you flower. I hope you like it."

Tigress opened her eyes again. "Po. Wait!"

"Yes?"

Tigress picked up the flower. "Why did you give me this flower?"

Po confused again what to say. Tell her that the flower was a sign of love? That's the right answer but in the wrong time.

"Uh...well—"

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me," said Tigress. "Just say it. I'm listening."

Po sighed. He sensed Tigress wasn't the kind of romantic women who easily fall in love to a panda like him. He wanted to give up and hide his feeling in his heart. But it would bring him to nowhere.

"I give you that flower because I think you liked it."

"I liked it. It's beautiful."

"Really—I mean. I knew you liked it. You and lily are the same just like twins."

Tigress smiled. "You come here only to say that? Are you sure nothing else?"

For a moment, Po stared at her. He opened his mouth, wanted to say something about his feeling that he had been burying. But he was too afraid Tigress would refuse.

"I just wanna say that you're the greatest woman that I have ever seen in my life. You're brave, great warrior and awesome. You're second to none and everytime—everytime you smile, I always see the light on your face. Just like lily, you're the most beautiful woman in all of China. I admire you and I feel so grateful to meet someone like you because it has exceeded my dreams. You're my motivation in Kung Fu and I—I have no idea how my life would be if I didn't meet you. But Tigress, what I really wanted to say that I—I—" suddenly, Po pulled her in a hug. "I do love you."

Tigress was taken aback to hear that statement. Notably when Po was hugging her. She had no clue why she felt comfortable and warmth in that hug. But however, she had to shake it off. She had vowed to herself to not fall in love anymore. She didn't want to feel the hurt she had ever felt with Fu Chan happen again.

"Po. Let me-."

Po didn't release his hug. He kept hugging her tightly.

"Po. Please..."

Po was still hugging her.

"PO!"

Knowing Tigress was angry, Po released his hug.

"I'm sorry." Said Po.

"It's okay. You scared me."

"I didn't mean to do it. I—I know I was wrong. *sigh* maybe I'm not suppose to say 'that thing' to you."

"No. I'm so glad with that. Thanks, Po." Said Tigress. "Thanks for everything. But I'm sorry I can't love you back. I hope you understand."

"I always understand."

Tigress stepped forth slowly. She put her arms on Po's shoulder gently and the kissed his lip.

Po's eyes went widen. He did not expect to get it. Didn't Tigress refuse his love? "Tigress. You—you—"

"Don't say that. Yes, I don't want to fall in love anymore. But who can guess ; someday, I will need a love from a man. If that day comes, 'that man' will be you."

Po's face turned into bright when he heard it. _'It means, Tigress gives me a chance to love her'_.

"Thanks, Tigress." Said Po and he kissed her back. He then turned his body and cheered for joy as ran down the stairs. "YAHOOO... YEAH...". All of his friends must hear about this exciting news.

Tigress shook her head and smiled to see Po acting that way.

"Oh, Po. This is the first time I meet a man like you. Funny, adorable, great and brave. You're always there for me whenever I need you. That's what I'm looking for from a real man."

She put the flower and sat down with legs crossed as closed her eyes, back to meditate.

-The End-

* * *

**Author's Note : Once again, Thank you, readers. Some of you said that my grammar is bad and I apologise to disappoint you. What can I say? I'm not American but Indonesian and it means english is not my mother language. But you're awesome readers because although with my poor grammar, you still understand this story and even you gave me some reviews .Reviews and reviewers are the reason why I continued to write this story.  
**

**Well, at last ; I hope you who read this chapter to leave me your reviews (including for those who read this story but never leave me your review). Please don't be a silent reader. It's not difficult to do. Just write your opinion in box below and then click 'post review'. Good bye ;)  
**


End file.
